Love and Chocolate
by GOYA1281
Summary: All Human. Rosalie Hale is a talented and ambitious food critic and Jacob Black is a wounded pastry chef. They somehow overcome their differences and fall madly in love with each other. But will it last? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**A/N: I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

RPOV:

"Hey Rose can you come into my office for a sec. I think I have a new restaurant I want you to feature." My boss Esme Cullen says. I'm the head writer and food critic for the Food and Wine section of the Buffalo News. I love my job. Food and cars are the things I'm most passionate about. I'm 27 and the youngest head writer at the paper. "Sure Esme I'll be right there." I say and head over to her spacious office. "Have a seat Rose. I really think your going to like this one. I've been hearing some wonderful things about this place." She says. I nod my head and wait for her to continue.

"You remember Curly's in Lackawanna on Ridge Rd?" She asks. "Yeah but didn't that place close down a while back?" I say confused. "Well it seems that a group of young people bought it and turned it into a new restaurant called Swan's. Now the head chef is Isabella Sawn and she's managed to land Jacob Black as her pastry chef." Esme says excitedly. "The Jacob Black. New York City Jacob Black. Are you serious? His sugar work alone was phenomenal. Up until a few years ago he was the hottest pastry chef in the country then he just dropped off the map." I say matching her excitement.

"Yes that is why I want you to interview him and find out what happened. I also want a feature of the restaurant. I suggest you take Angela and let her take some pictures as well. You have one month to get the story." She says all business like. "Oh wow. You won't be disappointed I promise." I say and head down to Angela's desk. "Guess what?" I say to Angela. "I dunno. From the look on your face you either got a new story or James from copy finally asked you out." Angela replies.

"No James didn't ask me out, Victoria got her nasty claws in him. Bitch. Anyway Esme is having me write a feature on that new restaurant Swan's. The best part is I get to interview Jacob Black and find out why he walked away from his career." I say with a large smile. "Oh my god. That's great Rosalie." She gushes. "And you are going to be my photographer." I add. She jumps up and down in excitement. "Wow. So when do we get started?" She asks. "It just so happens that you and I have reservations for dinner at 7:00 sharp." I say. "OK. Give me the directions and I'll catch a cab and meet you there." She says. I write down the address and leave to office for the day. This can be the piece that will make or break my career.

JPOV:

"Hey Bells did the hazelnuts I asked for come in?"I ask my best friend and boss. I'm so nervous tonight. I haven't been able to create anything since that day. The day my life changed. But Bells was right I needed to get out there again and stop hiding away. "Yup they are by your station." She says. "Alright people gather around. I just wanna let you know that a little birdie at the buffalo newspaper told me that Rosalie Hale is gonna be doing a feature us. I want everything to be perfect. I know you guys are amazing but we really have to be on our toes tonight." Bella says. "Garrett I need you to keep a close eye on Felix and Hedi they're the new hires and Paul can you please make sure Quil and Leah don't kill each behind the bar tonight." Bella says going into boss mode. "Sure thing boss lady." Paul and Garrett say in unison.

"So this Rosalie Hale is a big deal then." I say to Bella. "Yeah Jake, she can make or break us. She can be ruthless with her reviews. I really need you to make something amazing for dessert." She says. "Sure, sure don't worry Bells I think I have just the thing that will dazzle her." I say trying to convince her and myself that I can do it.

Seven o'clock rolls around and the place is packed. I go to the bar to get a bottle of liqueur that will complement my dessert perfectly. "Hey Quil, do you got a bottle of Amaretto back there." I ask. "A yeah here it is. Oh shit there she is Rosalie Hale." He says. I turn around and the most incredible woman is standing talking with Alice. My jaw drops at the sight of the curvy blonde. She's wearing a tight red blouse and a fitted black skirt that stops right at the knee and a pair of 6 inch red heels that adds to her already statuesque frame. She reminds of 1940's pin up with her curvy figure. This is the first time in a long time that a woman has had this effect on me.

RPOV:

"Finally you're here." I say relived that Angela has made it to the restaurant. "Sorry traffic on the sky way was insane." She says. We head into the place and are immediately greeted by an energetic hostess. "Hi, how are you this evening. Do you have a reservation?" The little pixie asks. "Yes 2 for Hale." I say professionally. "Ahh yes here you are. My name is Alice and I'll show you to your table." She says and shows us to a lovely booth. I glace over my shoulder and see a gorgeous man staring at us as we take our seats. When I look back he's gone.

"What would you like to drink?"Alice says bringing me from my thoughts about the tall dark and handsome man. "I'll have a martini up and a little dirty." I say and Angels orders a cosmopolitan. "I'll take those orders to the bar and your waiter will be right with you." Alice says and dances away. I look over the menu and everything sounds delicious. Just then our waiter shows up. "Hi my name is Garrett and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Would you like to start out with our signature appetizer tonight? It's fire roasted artichokes with a garlic dipping sauce." He says. "Yes that sounds great." I reply. "Do you need a moment or are you ready to order?" He asks. We place our orders and he quickly leaves us to talk.

While Angela takes a call I look around and notice how beautiful the place really is. It's fancy without being pretentious. The low lighting adds an intimate feel to the place. The table linens are a beautiful cream color and the crystal chandelier sparkles. It's the type of place that makes you feel welcomed. You can see the staff is family and friends than people that just work together. I love places like this. I just hope the food is as good as the atmosphere.

Garrett brings our food and the smell is amazing. I ordered the LA SCALA LOBSTER. It's a Cold Water Lobster Tail, Full or Half, Broiled or Grilled and Served with Lemon Scented Mediterranean Rice. Angela ordered CHICKEN LA SCALA which is a 1/2 Roasted Chicken with Roasted Garlic Asiago Sauce with Sautéed Vegetables served over Mashed Potatoes. I thank our waiter and hungrily dig in. The first bite is positively orgasmic. Isabella Swan is a genius. I taste a bite of Angela's and it is equally as good. We eagerly devour our food making sure to keep room for dessert.

We are informed that the pastry chef only makes one kind of dessert a night and never repeats himself. We place an order for tonight's dessert a triple chocolate cake with Amaretto cream. Garrett brings us the cake and it's almost too pretty to eat. The cake is in a box made of pulled sugar. I open the box and the cake is absolutely divine. The first layer is white chocolate, and the second is a milk chocolate with hazelnuts, and the bottom layer is a rich dark chocolate. There is a dollop of an exquisite Amaretto cream and each bite I can't help but moan in delight.

"Has everything been good tonight?" Garrett asks. "Everything has been really delicious. I would love to meet your pastry chef. The cake was absolutely heavenly." I say. "Very well I'll let him know that you asked to see him." He says and walks away.

JPOV:  
"Hey Jake guess who wants to give you a compliment in person." Garrett says. "Who?" I reply. "Rosalie Hale. Man if I were you I'd be running out to see her. She has got to be the hottest woman I've seen." He says. "Don't let Kate find out you said that." Jared one of the line cooks says with a laugh. "What my wife doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides she knows I love her." He says with a smile. I nod my head and laugh. This is why I love working here. Everyone is so close. We're a family and family is definitely what I need now.

I walk out and head towards her booth. I can't help but feel a little nervous. She's so beautiful I can't help but stare at her. "Hello Ladies, I'm Jacob the pastry chef." I say and offer my hand to both. "It's nice to meet you Jacob I'm Rosalie and this is Angela." She says. "Please have a seat and talk with us for a moment." She says. I pull up a chair and sit. At first the conversation was friendly, mostly about the cake and working here. But it starts to turn into an interrogation about my past, especially why I left New York City. "Yeah umm…that something I really don't want to discuss." I say trying to be polite. "I don't see why you can't answer the question. It's not a hard question. Why did you walk away from a job most people would kill for? I hardly believe it was to take a job here." She says dismissively. She is really starting to push my buttons.

"It's really none of you business Blondie." I say getting ticked off more and more. "Excuse me. Did you just call me Blondie, dog!!?" She seethes. Great she has a temper too. "Dog? Is that how they teach you to talk to people over at the paper you work for?" I sneer right back. Bella is definitely gonna kill me for pissing her off but she had it coming. "Let's go Angela. I won't sit here and get treated like this a moment longer." She huffs and grabs her purse and takes off for the door. "I'm sorry she can be kinda too much sometimes. She does mean well." The brunette says and walks away with an apologetic smile.

I walk back into the kitchen and Bella and Edward are standing there looking none to happy. "Tell me you didn't yell at Rosalie Hale." Bella says already knowing the answer. "Sorry Bells but she was just asking too many personal questions. Things I don't want to talk about right now."I say still kind of fuming. "I understand Jake, I really do but you have to make this right. We can't afford a bad critique from her of all people." She says worriedly. "Don't worry Bells I'll fix it some how. I promise." I say. Oh I definitely have my work cut out for me when it comes to Blondie.

**A/N: I hope you like this Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. **

RPOV:

"How dare he talk to me like that?" I say still fuming while driving my Red 1956 Chevrolet Corvette Convertible. It's my baby. "Rose you have to admit you were kind of getting to intense back there." Angela says. I know she is right but I still can't help being pissed that he called me blondie. I hate being called that. "Fine I admit that. Are you happy now?" I say sarcastically. "You know if you weren't going to be my future sister in law I would totally hate you." She says with a smile. "Speaking of which how is my brother doing?" I ask. "You know Emmett always wrapped up in his cases." She replies. My brother Emmett is an assistant DA, one of the finest in all of Buffalo. We chat for a while about wedding plans then I drop her off at her apartment. I make my way home and turn in for the night.

My alarm wakes me up from a delicious dream about Jacob Black. Yes the man infuriates me but he is so sexy. My cell rings and I groggily answer it. "Rosalie Hale tell me you did not start a fight with Jacob Black last night." Esme's angry voice says over the phone. SHIT!! "Sorry Esme. I promise I'll fix it. I didn't mean to its just he called me blondie." I say like a petulant child. "That's not an excuse Rose. I expect this to get fixed. Do whatever you have to. I need this piece for the special edition next month." She says. "Yes Esme." I say and hang up the phone.

I shower and decide to dress casual today. I put on pair of darkwash boot cut jeans that my ass look great. I keep it simple with a pair of all white k-swiss sneakers and a white tank top. I put my red fitted zip up hoodie on. I pull my hair into a pony tail and swipe some carmex on my lips. I grab my purse and head out the door. I go to this fabulous bakery down the street from my place and pick up some very large chocolate dipped strawberries.

I managed to get Jacob's home address from an old friend of mine Jasper Withlock. He happens to be a cop in Lackawanna. I pull up to a small house on Maple Grove st. It's a single family brick style home. It has a small drive way and a small porch. I park my car on the street and walk up to the front door. I'm suddenly nervous. I never really apologize to anyone but I know I have to because Esme will be pissed if I don't. I ring the bell and wait for a moment. He opens the door and I bite my lip at the sight of him. All he is wearing is a towel that is hanging dangerously low on his hips. His hair is still damp from his shower and a few droplets of water run down his broad chest. Oh yeah i'm definitely in trouble now.

"What are you doing here?" He says with a smirk, obviously catching me ogling him. "Well I came here to say I'm sorry bout last night but if you're going to be an ass about it I'll just leave." I say irritated and shove the box of strawberries at him and start to walk away. "Wait, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Why don't you come in and get out of the cold." He says with a sweet smile. "Ok." I say and he shows me to his living room. "Have a seat and I'll be right back." He says. I sit on the sofa and immediately love how comfortable it feels. I look around his house and am surprised a single guy lives here. It's very neat and clean. The walls are a sage green and with white accents. The furniture is large and comfortable. The place suits him.

He walks back into the room with a pair of jeans that hug his nice ass and I can't help but sigh as he pulls a white t-shirt on covering his beautiful sculpted 8 pack. "So, whats in the box?" He asks with a smile. God this man is driving me nuts. "It's a peace offering. They are the best chocolate dipped strawberries in Buffalo. I figured you might enjoy them. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I know I can come off kind of bitchy but that's just the way I have to be sometimes especially with my job. People take one look at me and assume I'm some dumb blonde." I tell him. "Apology accepted and that is one of my favorite desserts. Like I said I'm sorry too. I have a lot of issues with my past that I don't like to bring up and you just kind of hit a nerve last night. How bout we start over. I'm Jacob Black." He says and extends his hand. I take it and say. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rosalie Hale." We both beam at each other and he asks "Would you like to have some pizza with me. I was gonna make one for dinner tonight and then we can have these for dessert. I'm pretty sure i have some cream to go with these." He says shyly. "I'd love too. I love pizza and pretty much anything that has to do with food or cars." I say.

"Really, I just might have to marry you Rose." He says with an impish grin. "Well if this pizza is as good as that cake last night I just might take you up on that offer Jake." I say back. I can't believe I'm flirting with him. I can't help it there is just something about him that's drawing me in. I'm so getting in over my head but I don't care.

JPOV:

I can't believe I'm flirting with her. I know I promised Bells that I would fix things but I don't think she meant trying to seduce her. I can't help it there is just something about her that's making me all crazy in a good way. She looks even better today than she did last night. Even without all that makeup and high heels she still looks beautiful. "I'll be right back I just got to make a call real quick." I say and head to my room where my cell is. I dial Bella's number and wait for her to answer. "Hey Jake I was just about to call you." She says. "Yeah bells I was wondering if you could keep Nessa tonight for me." I ask. "Sure thing I was just about to ask you that. The weather is getting bad now and you know Edward and I adore our little goddaughter. I'll drop her off tomorrow afternoon then." She says. "Thanks bells I really appreciate it. Give my little girl kisses for me tonight and I'll see you tomorrow." I say and we hang up.

My daughter is my world but once in a while it's nice to feel like a young guy again and not a grieving widower. I know it's only been two years since I lost my wife in child birth but Rosalie Hale has brought out feelings I didn't know I had in me anymore. Vanessa Masen-Black will always be in my heart but maybe Bella was right. I need to move on and meet someone knew. Nessa is going to need a mother figure to help with things I won't be able too. It's just so hard to move on when I look at my little girl and see her mother all over again with the same large brown eyes and long bronze curls and the same face that haunts my dreams.

Then I saw Rose last night and the first time in two years I was actually attracted to someone. Even when we were fighting I still couldn't help but feel a pull to her. Maybe she can be the one to heal my broken heart. God I hope so cuz this woman is like no one I ever met before.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up some romance for Jake and Rose.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. **

RPOV:  
"So if you don't mind me asking but how does a guy like you get into baking. I mean you look more like a football player than a pastry chef." I say while watching him knead the pizza dough. Oh my god this man is fine. The muscles in his arms flex with each movement turning me on like crazy. "I was a football player in high school but I got injured and messed up my knee pretty bad. I started spending a lot of time at home with my mom recuperating and she loved to bake. I started to help her out and discovered I really liked it. She said I had a natural talent for it. After high school I got accepted into culinary school and I majored in pastry and sugar art." He says handing me a glass of red wine.

I sit on the counter and take a sip. "Is this a Cabernet Sauvignon from chile?" I ask. "Yup, it goes nicely with pizza. The sauce doesn't overpower it. At least that's what my buddy Seth says. He's a really good sommelier in new York." He says. We sit in silence for a few moments. It's nice not having to fill up the quite with trivial conversation. I watch as he assembles the pizza putting fresh mozzarella, spinach, and chicken on it and put it into the oven. "So how does someone who looks like you end up as a food critic and not a Victoria secret model?" He asks with a mischievous smirk. I playfully roll my eyes and say "I love food. I always have. There is just something about a really well prepared meal that is just satisfying. You can tell when someone cooks with their heart and soul. I think there is something so sensual about eating and tasting a meal. Certain foods can bring out different feelings. Like chocolate can make you feel love or lust. I'm a firm believer that a woman can never have too much love or chocolate in her life." I say passionately.

"Wow. I haven't heard anyone speak so passionately about food in a long time." He says with a smile. "What can I say I love my job." I say and take another sip of my wine. We spend the next few minutes talking about our favorite foods and restaurants. The timer dings letting us know the pizza is finished. It smells divine. Is there anything this man can't do? We walk over into the living room and he places the pizza on the coffee table. I look out the window and notice the weather is getting worse. "Oh no my car!! I can't leave it in the rain like that." I say worriedly. "Give me the keys and I'll pull it into my garage." He says. I hand him the keys to my baby and watch as he carefully pulls her into his garage.

"Wow that is an amazing ride you have." He says beaming at me. I can't help but notice how his wet t-shirt is clinging to his chest. God I'm like some horny teenager. "Huh…oh…yeah I bought her pretty run down a few years ago and I restored her to her former glory." I say gushing about my baby. "You know how to fix cars?"He says with a look of awe and lust in his eyes. "Yeah my dad owns an auto shop and he taught me everything I know. Cars are my other passion besides food." I say. "Yup I'm definitely gonna have to marry you." He says with a laugh.

I watch as he walks towards his room pulling off his wet shirt. The muscles in his back ripple with each movement. I look away and take a big gulp of my wine. If I can't keep my hormones in check I'm gonna end up attacking and having my way with him. He comes back with a dry shirt on much to my disappointment. He sits on the floor and I do the same. We dig into the pizza and he flips through the channels and stops at the movie Some Like it Hot. "I love this movie." I say in between bites of pizza. "I do too. What can I say Marilyn Monroe was hot." He says with a smirk. We watch the film and laugh our asses off as Jack Lemon is forced to dance the tango with a guy that thinks he's really a woman.

By the time the movie is over we finished the pizza and two bottles of wine. I'm feeling deliciously warm and tingly from the wine. He walks to the kitchen and comes back with the strawberries and a bowl of whipped heavy cream. He places them on the coffee table and opens another bottle of wine. "The weather is pretty bad now plus you've been drinking do you have anyone to call and pick you up?" He asks while filling my glass. I feel a little dejected at the thought of having to leave but I don't want to seem too eager to stay also. "Well I guess I could call my brother's fiancé and have her pick me up but I don't want to make her drive over the sky way in this weather." I say pouting a little. He gives me a look like he's a kid that just got a cookie before dinner. "I…umm…well you could stay here, if you don't mind." He says a little shyly. I take a deep sip from my glass and say "Yes I'd really like that. Who knew pizza and a movie could be so much fun." I say with a smile.

We both reach for a strawberry and our fingers graze each other. I feel like a bolt of electricity just ran through my body. I smile and dip my strawberry in the cream and take a bite while he's watching my every move. These are my absolute favorite sweets. The huge strawberries are covered in dark chocolate that has a trace of orange liqueur. I can't help but close my eyes and moan in satisfaction. "Mmm…god these are so good."I say a little huskily. I open my eyes and see that he is staring at me like a hungry wolf. My panties dampen at the sight of lust burning in his eyes.

I take my red hoodie off leaving me in my very tight tank top. I take another sip of my wine while he watches my every move. I'm feeling more and more flirtatious as time passes. I dip my finger in the cream and slowly lick it from my fingertip. "This is good what did you put in it." I say licking my lips seductively. All reason has left me and I want him too badly to care. He swallows hard and replies "Just some almond extract." His voice thick with lust. "Why don't I help you clean up." I say and lean over so he can see my ample cleavage. I grab the dishes and sway my hips as I walk away.

I place the dishes in the sink and I can feel him behind me. I'm a tall woman at 5'10" but he easily towers over me. He must be at least 6'6". He grabs my hips and pulls my back flush to his front. He leans down and whispers in my ear. "You know exactly what you're doing to me, don't you." He pulls me closer and I can feel his hard cock on my backside and I become even wetter than I already am. He spins me around and he has that hungry wolf look again. As long as he keeps looking at me like that I will gladly be his prey. Not only is the storm raging outside but there seems to be a lighting storm between us. His touches are sending shocks through me.

He crashes his lips to mine. FUCK ME!! He tastes so good like ripe dark cherries. I grab his silky ebony hair in my hands and pull him closer. He breaks the kiss and I lean my head back while he places hot kisses all over my neck and shoulder. His kisses are lighting a fire all over my skin. He pulls me closer and our lips are barely touching. "I want you so bad. I've wanted you since I say you last night. Even when we were fighting I still wanted you." He says with a sexy smirk. I pull him closer and kiss him slow and passionately.

He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him feeling his hardness at my hot center. He walks us back to his room still kissing and lays me down on his massive king size bed. I break our kiss and pull my tank over my head revealing my lacy white bra. He licks his lips and quickly undresses himself. Dear god he's bigger than I thought. He gives me a cocky smirk catching me starting at his large member. Smiling seductively at him I slowly unclasp my bra and let it fall to the floor. He groans lowly at the sight of my full breast. I continue to slowly undo the buttons on my jeans and shimmy out of them. I'm left in nothing but a white lace thong.

He sexily growls at me and lays me down again. He runs his large hands all over my body stopping at the material of my thong. Roughly he tears it off making me hotter by the minute. He dips his fingers between my slick folds and I whimper in delight. He pumps his fingers slowly torturing me with pleasure. "Jake I need to feel you in me now." I say breathlessly not caring about foreplay right now. The tensions been building since last night and all I want to do is get a sweet release.

He eagerly complies and thrust deep into me making me scream out in pleasure. "Fuck you're so tight and warm." He moans deeply sending chills down my spine. His thrusts are hard, fast and deep making my knees weak. After a few more thrusts I cum so hard I leave scratches on his back. I catch my breath and push him back letting him know I wanna be on top. I love being in control and he doesn't seem to mind.

He flips us over easily keeping us connected. I give him a wicked smile and start to rock my hips back and forth causing a delicious friction. He grips my hips and throws back his head deep in the pillows. "Fuck Rose you're so good." He groans huskily. I can't help but feel smug at making him like this. I continue my grinding and I relish how deep he is in me. God I can't remember the last time I had it this good. He grips my thighs tightly as he cums hard filling me with his hot seed and bringing me over the edge with him with a loud moan.

I lay on his chest with him still in me while he runs his hands up and down my bare back. After we both catch our breath he puts us on our sides with my back against his front. He pulls the soft green comforter over us and wraps his large arms around me. We don't say anything were both just content to hold each other close as we drift off to sleep. Before my eyes close I think to myself that Jacob Black is definitely better than the finest chocolate.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up some major drama.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. **

RPOV:

I groggily wake up and try to get up to stretch but I can't. I look down and see a pair strong hands wrapped around my waist. I look behind me and see a very sexy Jacob Black sleeping next to me and very naked. Oh SHIT!!! What have I done? This is not going to go over well with Esme. She looks very down on this kinda of thing. Never mix business with pleasure she always says. Believe it was very pleasurable. Fuck, I have to get out of here. I gently remove his beautiful skillful hands from my waist thankfully not waking him up.

I try to gracefully and quietly get out of the large bed. By some miracle I manage to get out of the bed and to put on most of my clothes as seeing he ripped my thong off of me last night. I run my fingers through my unruly hair and pull it into a messy bun. I take one last look at him and I nearly strip and jump right back in bed with him. He rolled onto his stomach and wrapped his pillow with his strong tantalizing arms. The sun is shining through the blinds making his russet skin glow. I let my eyes travel down every cut and contour of his muscular back all the way to the curve of his sexy ass that is being barely covered by a thin sheet. I need to get out of here before I let the horny teenager in me jump back in the bed with him for another round of hot, dirty sex. Yeah I really need to leave.

I walk into the living room and grab my hoodie, purse and keys. "You're pretty like my bratz doll." I hear a sweet little voice say. I look at the front door and I see a beautiful little girl with long bronze curls and large brown eyes starring at me. Standing next to her is a pretty brunette with similar brown eyes. "Where's daddy?" She says while I stand still starring at her. Did she just say Daddy?? That Fucking bastard has a wife and kid. I should have known he was too good to be true. "Rose are you out there?" I hear Jacob call from his room. This just keeps getting better and better. He walks out the room in only a pair of cut off sweats when I don't answer. "Oh hey Bells, Nessa." He says with a shocked look on his face. Of course he wasn't expecting the wife and kid home early. I'm so stupid.

I should just run out the house but my temper always gets the best of me. "You lied to me. You're not single. You're just some cheating mongrel." I seethe not being able to say what I want because there's a little child in the room. "Whoa…wait a sec Blondie it's not what you think." He says trying to pull me towards him. I turn around and slap him hard in the face and head for the door. "It never is, is it?" I sneer and take off nearly taking the garage door with me. I speed away and almost make it to the bridge before being pulled over. Great my day is just starting out fanfuckingtastically.

"License and registration Miss." The cop says with a slight southern drawl. "Fuck you Jasper." I say with a smirk. "Why the hell did you pull me over." I say slightly irritated. "You were driving like a bat out of hell down a residential street that's why." He says with his honeyed voice that women just throw themselves at him for. I scowl at him not wanting to discuss this morning's events. "So what's got ya so pissed off this early in the day darlin'?" He says leaning into my car window. "Nothing just work stuff. Hey you can do background checks and find stuff out about people." I say curiously. "Yeah darlin' why." He says eying me apprehensively. "Do you think you can use your contacts and find out every juicy detail about Jacob Black's past for me?" I say. He cocks an eyebrow at me giving me a little smirk. "What do I get in return for all my helpfulness?" He says. "I know where you can meet the girl of your dreams." I say with a sweet smile.

"Keep going I'm listening." He says. "She's just your type, a pretty little pixie with loads of energy. She was practically bouncing off the walls when I met her." I say. "Alright we have a deal. So where do I meet this pretty little pixie?" He asks with his eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas. "She's the hostess at Swan's on Ridge Rd. and if you don't give me what I want I will go there and tell her your some kind of weirdo stalker."I say giving him my best don't mess with me look. "Alright, alright I promise to get back to you as soon as I can. Ok darlin' and don't let me catch you speeding round here anymore." He says with his drawl and kisses me on the cheek before taking off.

I make it to my apartment still fuming but feeling a lot better now that I'll be able to expose that son-of-a-bitch for what he really is. I take a nice hot shower and head to my home office and work on my review for Swan's. Even though Jacob is a dick I still can't take it out on the restaurant. I really liked the food, the atmosphere and the staff. I push my feelings for Jacob aside and give them a glowing review. They deserved it. The place is amazing. I put my finishing touches on the piece and e-mail it to Esme for her final review. When all my work is done I sit down and call Angela.

"Hey chica what have you been up too. I called you like twenty times last night trying to check on you." She says sounding like the sister I never had. "Nothing just catching up on some work is all. I didn't want to be bothered." I say trying not to give away anything. "Right, so what really happened?"She asks. Shit, she always knows when I'm lying. "Nothing, just I went to apologize to Jacob yesterday like Esme wanted me to. That's it." I say hoping she'll just drop it. "OMG you so slept with him you little slut." She says practically screaming on the other end. "Ange I really don't want to get into this right now." I say pleadingly

"So it was that good huh." She says suggestively. "You know if you don't wanna tell me about last night I could so tell you how your brother and I spent the night." She says with laugh. "NO!! Fine I'll talk. Just never mention anything like that to me ever again. Got it." I say still trying to erase images of my sweet best friend and my big brother doing god knows what. EWW!!!. "Fine I'll spill. OK like I said I went over to apologize and I brought him some of Dillia's chocolate covered strawberries as a peace offering." I say not really wanting to say much else. "And." She says impatiently. "And we just both said we were sorry and he asked me to stay for dinner. We had some really good pizza and red wine and the strawberries for dessert. We talked and he even watched Some Like it Hot with me. It was perfect." I say remembering last night causing my heart to break a little.

"So who kissed who first?" She asks excitedly. "Well the wine was really getting to my head so I started flirting with him and he practically pounced on me in his kitchen. I'm getting butterflies in my stomach just talking about his kisses. We just about dry humped in his kitchen be for we went to the bed. God he has talented hands. It was amazing the best I've had in a long time." I say still feeling the butterflies. "Even better than Demetri." Angela says in surprise talking about my ex-fiancé. "Way better. Demetri doesn't even come close to Jacob. Demetri was all about technique. He was never really in the moment. Jacob is so passionate and it was primal and animalistic. It was amazing." I say breathlessly.

"Wow." Is all she can say. "So when are you going to see him again?" She asks "I'm not." I say trying not to sound so pissed off. "What do you mean your not. You just gushed about how an amazing lover he is." She says. I can hear the confusion in her voice. "Yeah well Mr. wonderful didn't tell me he was a package deal. He oh so conveniently left out he had a wife and kid." I seethe. "OH!!" She says. "Yup, but he definitely is going to be sorry once i'm finished with my piece about him. He won't know what hit him." I say smugly. "Are you sure that's a wise thing to do. Maybe you should pass the feature to someone else." Angela says always trying to keep the peace. "I know what I'm doing. Don't worry things will be just fine. Look I'll talk to you later. We'll have lunch tomorrow and you can tell me about some more wedding plans." I say trying to end the call. We say our goodbyes and hang up.

Nobody and I mean nobody treats me this way and gets away with it.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Jacob's POV.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. **

JPOV:

What the fuck just happened? Blondie sure can hit hard. I stand in my living room absolutely dumfounded as to what just happened. I thought we had a really great night. I'm pretty sure she wanted it as much as I did. I know I've been out of the game for awhile but I thought her signals were pretty dam clear.

"What the hell just happened, Bells?" I ask my best friend. "You didn't tell her bout Nessa did you." She says. "No, I just wasn't ready to talk about that." I say honestly. "To me it looked like she thought I was your wife standing here with your kid." She says trying not to laugh. "This isn't funny Bells. How am I supposed to fix this? Now she thinks I'm so cheating asshole." I say dejectedly. "Daddy said a bad word." Nessa says with her cute lisp. I pick up my little girl and kiss her cheek softly. "Daddy's sorry baby. I won't say anymore bad words." I say looking into her eyes that remind me so much of her mom. "Hey why don't you go play tea party in your room so daddy can talk to auntie Bella." I say to her and set her on the floor. "K daddy." She says and runs to her room her bonze curls floating behind her.

"How bout you take a shower and I'll fix us some brunch. Edward left early this morning to work on the books at the restaurant. After brunch we'll meet him there for the staff meeting." She says giving me a look between slightly amused and slightly sad. I do as she says. After brunch Bella, Nessa, and I head to Swan's. Maybe work will help me take my mind off her Rose. Who am I kidding. She's consumed me completely. All I can think about is how her skin felt under my fingertips. How sweet her lips tasted like milk and honey. "How do I fix this Bells." I ask her. "You're a girl. What would Eddie do if he were me?" I ask really wanting to know how I can remedy this.

"It's called a grand gesture Jake. Women not girls like to know we are worth the effort it takes to woo us. Rosalie is definitely a woman. You're gonna have to pull the big guns out on this one. She's not like my cousin Nessie." She says. I wince at the use of her name but I let her continue. "Nessie liked simple things that's just how she was but Rosalie is very different. You can tell just by looking at her. I know you have it in you. Remember when you tried to get me. Think that but a hundred times that." She says sweetly. "Gee thanks, I thought we agreed never to speak of such things." I say with a smirk. She shakes her head and pulls into the parking lot of Swan's.

I take Nessa out her car seat and carry her into the restaurant. She loves coming here. "Qwilly." She giggles and reaches for my best buddy Quil. "Hey beautiful how's my future wife doing." He says with a huge grin. "Not if I have anything to do about that." I say with a serious face. "Seriously man…I'd have to wait like sixteen years before I get a date and Claire would definitely have my head." He says laughing softly. "You know how it is no one is good enough for my little princess." I say beaming at my baby girl. Quil sits her at the bar and makes her a Shirley temple while I attend the meeting with the others.

"Ok, now we all know that Rosalie Hale was here last night so expect to see a review in the next few days." Bella says going into boss mode. Just the mention of her name sends chills down my spine. I really need to figure out something special for her. The rest of the meeting flies by. "Hey princess you want daddy to make you something." I ask Nessa. She nods her head making her bronze curls bounce. I pick her up and take her into the kitchen and sit her on a stool next to my station. "So what does a beautiful girl like you want?" I ask. "Umm…ice cream pleeease." She says wide eyed. "Ok precious what kind do you want?" I ask. "Mama's sundae." She says sweetly.

I can feel the pang in my heart that I always get when I hear Nessa mention her. She only knows what Bells and I tell her. I kiss her head softly and I grab the chocolate ice cream from the blast chiller. Embry's a genius when it comes to ice cream. He's my assistant straight out of culinary school but the man knows his ice cream. I place two scoops of the rich chocolate ice cream in a bowl. Then I grab some fruity olive oil and let Nessa squeeze some all over the ice cream. I sprinkle some sea salt on top then finish if off with a large dollop of freshly whipped heavy cream. I know it sounds strange but it's actually pretty dam good. Nessie and I came up with it while she was pregnant with Nessa. She had the strangest cravings but this one actually tasted amazing. The rich chocolate brings out the fruitiness of the oil and the salt helps to bring out the sweetness of the whole dish and well whipped cream just makes everything better.

I grab two spoons and hand one to Nessa. We both dig in and enjoy our father daughter time. It's nice working at a place that I can bring her with me whenever I feel like. Bella even has a futon in her office in case Nessa is with me and falls asleep. Bells and Edward have been lifesavers for me. They took care of Nessa in the beginning when I couldn't. I'll be forever grateful to them for that. They convinced me not to give her up for adoption. I know that sounds horrible but at the time I couldn't take care of myself let alone a little reminder of everything I lost.

At first I couldn't help but blame Nessa a little. I felt she had taken the best of me from me. It wasn't till a few months later that I realized that it wasn't meant for Nessie to be in this world for long. She had an aneurysm. The doctor explained that is was like a ticking time bomb and the stress of labor is what caused it to rupture. She was living on borrowed time and that it would have eventually ruptured regardless of the labor. I learned to be grateful for the time I did have her. I just wished Nessa could have known her.

"Daddy who's the pretty lady?" My daughter asks bringing me from my thoughts of the past. "Oh she's a friend of daddy's." I say eating another spoonful of ice cream. "She had a sad face." She says her face covered in chocolate. It amazes me how perceptive kids are. "Well she's not happy with daddy right now." I say honestly while cleaning off her adorable little pout. "You should give her a present cuz princesses loves presents and she looks like my princess Barbie." My daughter rambles on. "Maybe I will sweetie." I say to my smart little girl.

"So who's the princess that needs a present?" I hear Leah ask from behind me. "Auntie LeLe can I come over so we can play dress up?" Nessa asks my other best friend Leah thankfully distracting her from me. I don't want to hear what a fuck up I am right now. I really need to start hanging out with more guys. "Sure, sure if it's alright with your daddy."She says. "Yeah it's ok with me." I say to a squealing Nessa. "I'll pick her up after my shift." I say "No prob. You know if I were Rosalie I would love to receive flowers. Lots of flowers. I know its cliché but women love getting flowers." She says with a knowing smirk. "How did you find out?" I asked completely taken aback. "You know this place people round here gossip like old ladies. No secrets here." She says and scoops Nessa in her arms. "Bye daddy." She says hugs me quickly. "Bye Nessa and behave." I say and watch as Leah takes her out the back way.

I start preparing my dough for my caramel apple tarts when Edward's sister Alice pops up. "Not you too pixie." I say a little exasperated. "I'm only trying to help. I met her last night and from what I can see she's not going to go for something simple. If your going to do flowers like Leah says they're going to have to be spectacular flowers. You know I use to know a guy once that could make some really amazing sugar roses. I'm mean these things looked so real. I personally would love to have someone make something like that for me. I'm pretty sure Rosalie Hale would appreciate a gesture like that." She says with a smile and dances her way back up front.

It's a perfect idea but I haven't done anything that good since before I lost Nessie. I don't know if I still have it in me. Maybe Alice is right. Rosalie just might like it. What am I saying of course she's right. In all the time that I have known Alice I've learned one important thing. You never bet against Alice. It's like she's physic or something.

I finish my tarts and make a mental list of what I'll need to attempt something I haven't done in years. I hope this works because I may have just met her but I know that I don't want to be without her. She's awakening something deep inside me and I'm afraid I'll go back to being lifeless without her.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review. Next up Rose's gets even sort of and Jake's grand gesture.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. **

RPOV:

I'm in my office staring at my phone willing it to ring. I know it's only been a few days but I wish Jasper would call me already. I'm still so pissed. I decide to vent my frustrations and start typing away at my laptop. Before I know it I have a few pages basically bashing Jacob Black. It starts by praising his ability in the kitchen but then goes on to expose his womanizing ways. I should just hand this in to Esme and let her send it to press.

I could just picture the look on his beautiful face when he sees this. It would serve him right the cheating bastard. I don't even know why I care so much. That's a lie, I know why. It's because I could have sworn we had a connection. It was like an electrical current passing between us. I know he felt it too. That's the worst part. We could have been amazing together but of course the good ones are either married or gay.

"Hey Rose you got a minute?" Angela asks leaning against my open door. "Yeah sure what's up?" I say. "Ok don't get mad but I have to tell you something." She says nervously. "What is it Ange. You're making me nervous now. Is it about Emmett? Is he alright?" I say nervously thinking of my brother. "Oh no, everything is fine. Emmett is wonderful…umm.…we kindofhiredJacobBlacktodoourweddingcake." She says so fast I could hardly understand her. "You did what. How could you? You know how I feel about him." I say feeling slightly betrayed.

"I know but your brother found out that he's living in Lackawanna now and he wanted the best pastry chef to do our cake. You know how your brother can get. He's obsessed with having only the best for the wedding. He's worse than I am with the details. I would rather just go to Vegas but Emmett needs to show off hence the major production our wedding is turning into." She says apologetically.

"Fine. I guess I can't fault you or Emmett for wanting the best." I say reluctantly. She pulls me into a tight hug and leaves my office. I stare at my laptop a few more minutes contemplating what to do with my story. I decide to save it and wait to publish something when I can get more info from Jasper. I walk over to Angela's desk wanting to get out of the office for awhile so I won't be tempted to send in my story just yet.

"Come on sister-in-law let's go to the courthouse and see if my brother is free for lunch." I say smiling at her. "That sounds good I'm starved." She says and grabs her purse. I call my brother's cell and tell him to meet us at Cafe Petit a few blocks away. It's a great little place that has a wonderful mix of made to order sandwiches and fresh baked pastries. It's one of my favorite places to grab a bite to eat while on lunch from work.

We walk into the café and easily spot my older brother. We both have blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. He gives us his famous dimpled smile as soon as he sees us. I look and Angela and I can see her practically swoon at the sight. They're so in love it makes me sick sometimes. I'm just happy he finally opened his eyes and realized how perfect she is for him. His last girlfriend Tanya Denali was a major bitch. I couldn't stand her and poor Angela had to watch them together being stuck in the friend zone. It took her almost moving away to California for him to realize he loved her more than just a friend. He literally proposed to her in the middle of the airport.

"Hey sis." He says and gives me a big bear hug before kissing Angela tenderly. They always seem to be in their own little world when they are together. We sit down and order our usual lunches. We spend about thirty minuets talking and eating before he has to head back to work. With his heavy case load we really haven't been able to spend so much time together. He walks us outside and hales a cab for us. He kisses Angela and hugs me goodbye before walking a few blocks back to the courthouse.

We get out of the elevator and make our way to my office. "Rose there you are. I've been looking for you." Esme says. "Angela and I just went to grab lunch with my brother." I say. "Oh that's fine it's just you have a special delivery waiting for you in your office." She says with huge grin. "Oh I wasn't expecting anything." I say confusion evident in my voice. "Go and see what it is. I also want to see your notes on your feature by next week." She says and turns to leave.

Angela and I hurry to my office and I stop dead in my tracks. The pretty brunette from the other day is sitting in my office with a small white box with a large pink bow in her hands. What the hell is going on? "Uhh…I'll be at my desk if you need me." Angela says and leaves me standing at my door alone. Great what a good friend she is. "May I help you with something?" I say walking towards my chair trying to sound nonchalant about the situation. She places the small box on my desk and gets up to offer me her hand.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Bella Swan. I saw you the other day at Jacob's house. He wanted to give this to you in person but he kinda had a little emergency to tend to." She says sweetly. "Look, I'm sorry I slept with your husband. I don't know what kind of weird open swinging marriage you have but I'm not interested." I say kind of weirded out that she would bring me a present from her husband.

She gives me a weird look and then starts laughing. What the fuck is she on? "Oh god no we're not married. He's like my brother. I was just dropping his daughter my goddaughter off when you came out of the bedroom." She says wiping a tear from her eye. I'm so dumbfounded that I can't say a word.

She gives me another look and says "Jacob is not married. I'm not his baby mama either. You're the first woman in a long time that Jacob has been with. He's only really had one girlfriend in his life but that's a story for him to tell. Just give him a chance." She says and picks up the little box and places it in my hand. "Open it. You're going to love it. He's worked so hard on it. It's some of the best work he's done in a long time. You have given him a reason to feel again but don't hurt him. He's just like his sugar art, deceptively hard but easily breakable." She says and leaves me standing shocked and holding the little box.

I walk to the other side of my desk and flop down in my chair. I place the small box on the desk and stare at it for a few minutes. I mull over what she said and I can feel my heart swell a little. He's not a cheater or a complete liar. Yes he didn't mention his daughter but I didn't ask if he had kids either. I have a feeling he would of told me if given the chance. I gently undo the pink ribbon and open the box. My breath hitches at the sight and tears fill my eyes. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

It's a single lavender rose. The rose sparkles like Swarovski crystal. I'm almost too afraid to touch it. I delicately take it from the box and place it on my desk. The detail is amazing and I can hardly believe that this is pure sugar. This is the most wonderful thing anyone could have done for me. Demetri would never have done this for me. He would have bought me something similar and really expensive but it would never have as much meaning as this does.

I could only imagine how much time and effort went into this single rose. It makes my heat race at the thought that I was worth this much trouble. I'm so overtaken with emotion that I let the tears roll down my cheeks. "Rose are you ok?" Angela asks while walking into my office. I nod my head unable to talk. I point to the rose on my desk and she gasps in surprise. "Is that from Jacob?" She asks and takes a closer look at my gift. "Yes, its beautiful isn't it?" I say regaining my ability to speak. "It's wonderful. I wish Emmett could do something like this for me. Wait a sec wasn't that chick that just left like his wife or something." She says confusion in her voice. "No they're just friends. Jacob's not married. He doesn't even have a girlfriend." I say with a small smile.

"You know what this means. The two of you can be together." She says bouncing in her seat. "I don't know. Do you really think it's a good idea? He has a child. Even though he doesn't have a girlfriend doesn't mean he don't have baby mama drama." I say a little apprehensive about the situation. "Don't use that as an excuse Rose. I know how much you love children. You're a natural with them." She says sweetly. She's right. I know I come off as some tough independent woman but deep down all I really want is a family of my own.

"And I know the perfect way you can thank him for his beautiful gift." She says with a wicked smile. "You know for a preacher's daughter you have a very dirty mind." I say with a laugh. "I know your brother says the same thing." She says with another wicked smile. "Are you seriously trying to get me into therapy? Didn't I tell you never to mention you and my brother's sex life to me ever." I say in mock horror. "Fine, I know. Let's just focus on tonight. When I'm done with you Jacob won't know what hit him." She says. I'm sure he won't with what she probably has planned. She may be a Liberian on the outside but she's a stripper on the inside. Gotta love the preacher's daughter.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Next up Rose's sexy thank you and Jasper's call. Please review.**

**I also have a picture of the rose on my profile page.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. **

JPOV:

I'm lying in my bed flipping through the channels when I hear my doorbell ring. Who the hell could that be at this time of night? I hope it's not Leah with Nessa. She's supposed to be spending the night there. I need some time to recover from burning my hand. Hopefully it won't leave too much of a scar. I forgot how hot pulled sugar can get. I spent several hours in the ER but the final product was worth it. I just hope Rosalie liked it. Bella didn't stick around to see her expression when she opened the box.

The bell rings again. "I'll be right there." I yell on my way towards the front door. I fling open the door not bothering to look in the peep hole. I stand there like a deer caught in headlights. Rosalie Hale is standing in front of my door looking very sexy with her beautiful blonde hair curled and done up like a vintage pin up with a large white orchid placed delicately above her ear. I swallow hard taking in her beautiful face and body. She's wearing a knee length teal trench coat and I can barely wait to see what she's got underneath it. My eyes travel all the way down her long legs that are covered in black back seam silk stockings and down to her shiny black patent leather stiletto Mary Jane's.

"Are you going to just stand there staring at me or are you going to invite me in?" She says in a sultry voice, a voice that caresses you when spoken. I nod my head dumbly not able to speak. I'm shocked that she's here let alone looking like that. She sashays into my house swaying her hips seductively. Great god in heaven this woman will be the death of me. All the lights are off except the kitchen one and it casts a soft glow on her standing in the center of the living room.

I close the front door and stand there not really knowing what to think or say. "I wanted to thank you for your beautiful present. I really loved it. No one other than my brother has cared enough to do something like that for me." She says sweetly. "I'm glad you like it. You are definitely worth the trouble." I say trying to focus on the conversation and not just her sexy body. She gives me a wicked smile and starts unbuttoning her coat. She slowly and tortuously removes it and tosses it behind her on the couch.

I nearly cum at the sight of her. She's wearing a black corset with teal lace in the cups that are holding her luscious breast. The corset accentuates her already hour-glass figure perfectly. She's wearing a pair of teal ruffled panties that show the bottoms of her curvy cheeks. I bite my lip at the thought of cupping her perfect ass in my hands. She has on a matching black garter belt with tiny teal bows that is holding up her black silk stockings.

"I'm guessing you like what you see." She says huskily. Her plump red lips pouting a little. I nod my head again unable to form a coherent thought. She walks toward me and takes my hand in her small one. She leads me back to my bedroom and I still can't think of a dam thing to say. All I can think is that she wants me and forgives me for not telling her about Nessa. Rosalie leads me to the bed and sits me down at the edge. I can't help but run my hands up and down her silky thighs. She leans down giving me a chance to ogle her beautiful cleavage and whispers in my ear. "Not yet, we have plenty of time for that later." "Ok." Is the only thing I can manage to say. She moves to the center of the room and gives me a naughty look.

I'm getting so hard just watching her slink about my bedroom. She goes over to my cd player and puts in a cd that I didn't even noticed she was holding. I was to preoccupied to looking at her beautiful curves to notice much else. I hear the music start to play and I can't help but smile. Then doing her best Marilyn Monroe impersonation she starts to sing I wanna be loved by you from the movie Some like it Hot. The movie we watched our first night together. I watch as she runs her hand sensually all over her body while she sings.

I wanna be loved by you, just you,

And nobody else but you,

I wanna be loved by you, alone!

Boop-boop-de-boop!

I wanna be kissed by you, just you,

Nobody else but you,

I wanna be kissed by you, alone!

I couldn't aspire,

To anything higher,

Than, to feel the desire,  
To make you my own!

Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-doodly-dum-boo  
I wanna be loved by you, just you,

And nobody else but you,

I wanna be loved by you, alone!

I couldn't aspire,

To anything higher,

Than to feel the desire,

To make you my own,

Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-doodly-dum-boo!

I wanna be loved by you, just you,

Nobody else but you

I wanna be loved by you,

ba-deedly-deedly-deedly-dum-ba-boop-bee-doo

Boop-boop-a-doop!

I'm so turned on that I can hardly wait to have her in my bed. When she finishes she saunters over to me and slides gracefully into my lap her long legs on either side of me. I instinctively place my hands on her full hips. I lean down and kiss her soft lips groaning at how sweet she still taste. She pulls me closer and deepens the kiss. I reach behind her and undo the ribbon that is holding her corset together releasing her supple breast. I continue to kiss all of her exposed skin making my way down her soft s breast. I suckle both of her soft mounds making her moan and grind her hot core into my hard cock. "You keep doing that I won't last much longer." I say breathing roughly in her ear.

She gives me a sexy smirk and places her small hands on my chest and pushes me back onto the bed. She makes fast work of the button and zipper on my jeans. I growl lowly at the feel of her hand pulling my stiff member free from my boxers. "What are you doing?" I ask as she stands and removes her garter belt and ruffled panties leaving her in only her black stockings and stilettos. "I'm having my way with you." She says low and huskily then straddles my waist. She quickly helps me remove my t-shirt then runs her hands up and down my chest with a hungry look in her eyes.

I run my hands up and down her every curve loving the way her skin feels. She grabs my hands by the wrists and pulls them over my head essentially pinning me to the bed. "You're not allowed to touch only watch." She says wickedly. I get harder just hearing her say that. She pulls my jeans down and I kick them off the rest of the way. She kisses me hard and slow making my head spin a little. She starts kissing her way down my chest and stomach. My muscles in my abs twitch at the sensation of her hot kisses. I grip the sheets tighter when she suddenly takes me into her warm moist mouth.

"Fuck!" I moan loudly as she starts pumping her head up and down taking me deeper in her mouth each time. It's been so long since I had a woman do this to me. It feels so good that I want to cum so hard but I hold back not wanting things to end too soon. I pull her up so our noses are barely touching. "You don't like it she says?" She asks with a hurt expression. "No I loved it. Believe you are amazing at it. It's just I didn't want to finish just yet." I say and quickly flip up over.

Before she can say anything I slide my hard dick between her slick folds relishing how wet and tight she feels. "Ja..ke!" She moans loudly at the sensation of me filing her completely. I can't help but smile smugly knowing that I can do that to her. I begin to move in a slow rhythm letting the pleasure slowly build. I wanna take my time with this. When she cums I want it to be a sweet torturous release. She grips my ass hard digging her nails in making me groan loudly at the mix of pleasure and pain.

We continue this way as I slowly increase the speed of my thrust. I easily place her legs over my shoulders the new angel making her scream in delight. "Fuck Jake you're so deep in me." She moans throwing her head and gripping the sheets in her tiny fists. I thrust in her harder and I can feel the walls of her sex clench down while her warm juices run down my shaft. I bring her legs down and continue to pump harder and faster into her wet core. I'm groaning and grunting from the feel of the coil tightening under my navel.

She's pushing her hips upwards meeting me thrust for thrust. The feel is amazing. I want her to cum again so I reach between our sweaty slick bodies and rub her clit furiously. She rakes her nails down my back leaving scratches all over. "Rose you feel so good." I moan the harder I pump into her. Finally I feel the coil snap and I cum hard spilling my seed deep in her while she goes over the edge milking me for all I'm worth.

I kiss her lips softy a few times while we both come down from our high. I roll off her and onto my side and watch as she kicks off her heels and takes off her silk stockings then curls up next to me. I lay on my back pulling her half on top of me with her long luscious leg draped across me. She pulls the blanket over us and snuggles closer to me. I love the feel of her soft curves molded to my body.

I look at her and trace her cheek with my thumb. God she's so beautiful. "I'm sorry I didn't mention Nessa my daughter. It's just that there is so much pain in my past that I don't like to talk about. I'm really falling for you Rose and I don't want to lose you." I say honestly. She places her small hand on my face and looks deeply into my eyes. "You don't have to say anything right now. Just tell me when you're ready." She says sweetly. She kisses me tenderly then lays her head on my chest.

I hold her close hoping that I can spend the rest of my life holding her like this. I know it seems too fast and we just met but there is something amazing happening between us. I'm falling hopelessly in love with her. Nessie was my first and only love. We had known each other our whole lives and it was easy to love Nessie. It was just natural for us to be together, but Rose is a force of nature and I'll gladly let her take over every part of me. I just hope she feels the same way too.

JasperPOV:

It's late and I'm on the night shift. I called Rosalie a bunch of times but I can't get a hold of her. I guess I'll just leave queen bee a message. "Sorry I missed your call just leave me your name and number and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can beep.." Her voice mail says. "Hey Rose, it's me Jasper. I just wanted to let you know that a PI friend of mine has been looking around and hasn't come up with anything yet. He told me he talked to a guy named Seth that is pretty good friends with Jacob. He said he seems like he's hiding something. I'll call you back later if I get anything new from him. Oh and by the way Alice is exactly my type. We got a date for this weekend. Thanks queen bee." I say and hang up the phone. The things I do for my friends. At least I got to meet Alice out of this.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please Review. Next up a unfortunate mistake causes some trouble.**

**The song is I Wanna Be Loved By You sung my Marilyn Monroe as Sugar Kane in the Movie Some Like It Hot. It's a great movie you guys should cheek it out.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

RPOV:

The past two weeks have been amazing. He still hasn't told me about his past but I don't want to push him. He'll let me know when he's ready. "I'm so nervous Ange. What if she doesn't like me?" I say to my best friend. "Are you kidding me? Your like a life sized Barbie, she going to love you." She says with a huge smile. "It's not just her I'm worried about. What about his friends. I just want them to like me." I say almost dreading meeting Jacob's daughter and friends.

"Rose I have faith in you. It's impossible not to love you when you're not all bitchy." She says with a smirk. "Gee thanks Angela." I say sarcastically and roll my eyes. "I've got to get going Emmett and I have dinner with your parents tonight. Just relax and be the wonderful person I know you are. Call me later ok." She says and gives me a quick hug and kiss before walking out the door.

She's right I can do this. I finish getting dressed. He said to dress casual so I put on a pair of wide leg jeans with a black button up shirt with capped sleeves. I put on a red belt cinching it at my waist to accentuate my hour glass shape. I put on my favorite red heels and grab my red clutch while I put on a few pieces of jewelry to finish off my outfit. I left my hair down in waves on put on just a small amount of make up. I don't want to look too overdone. I grab my black trench and keys and head out the door to meet Jacob at Swan's.

Fifteen minutes later I pull into the parking lot. My stomach is flip flopping making me even more nervous. I'm just about ready to get out when my cell rings. "Rose, I've been trying to get a hold of you all day." Esme says frantically. "What is Esme?" I ask wondering what could have gotten her so worked up. "Rose we have to push up the special edition so I need your piece on Jacob like yesterday." She says frantically. Luckily I managed to get enough info from Jacob to rewrite a new piece. It's still a rough copy but its way better than the one I wrote bashing him. "Don't worry Esme just go on my laptop and go into the folder Rose's work stuff and the article is in there. Just send it to your e-mail. It's still kinda rough but I'm sure you can polish it for me." I say hopefully making things better for her.

"Oh Rose you know how horrible I'm with this kind of stuff. My poor assistant Alec gets stuck helping me all the time." She says. "It's fine Esme. As soon as you open my laptop the folder is right there. Just click on it and you can't miss the file named Jacob Black piece. If you really can't do it I guess I can come into work." I say really hoping she can take care of this herself. "Sweetie you don't have to do that. This is your day off and if I'm not mistaken the big date with you boyfriend. Don't worry about me I'll figure all this stuff out here. Just have a good time. I'll talk to you later. Bye." She says sounding so motherly. She's always been like a second mother to me even though she's only like ten years older than me. It's a shame she can't have any kids of her own. I know how much she and her husband Carlisle want children but their looking into adopting. I just hope they get a little baby of their own soon.

I hear a knock on my car window startling me and bringing me from my thoughts. I look and see Jacob's beautiful smiling face. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that it's my Jacob and not some psycho. I still get freaked out a little since my ex Royce King tried attacking me in high school. Thank god the son-of-a bitch is still in jail. I push away all the bad thoughts and just focus on Jacob. He opens the car door for me and kisses me softly.

"I thought you might have had second thoughts and were gonna take off." He says with smile. How I love that smile. He could light up a whole room with that smile. "I wasn't having second thoughts. I just had to take a call from my boss. It's was nothing she has everything under control now." I say and take his hand in mine. We walk through the front and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach go crazy.

Sitting at the bar is the most adorable little girl. She looks even prettier than the first time I saw her. She's wearing a pink ballerina's outfit complete with a frilly tutu. Her beautiful curls are piled high on top of her head. "Qwilly, you suppose to give me two cherries not one." She says to the bartender with a cute pout. "Hey princess why don't you give Quil a break and come and meet daddy's special friend." Jacob says looking adoringly at his little girl. She faces Jacob and beams the same beautiful smile at him. She must look a lot like her mother. She has Jacob's smile but not much else. Her eyes are large and a deep chocolate color and her beautiful curls are a unique bronze shade.

"I member you." She says in her sweet voice. "I'm Rose and I remember you too. Wow you make such a pretty ballerina." I say and she beams at me again. "I'm Vanessa but daddy calls me Nessa." She says and I can't help but smile at her. She turns back to Quil and says "I still want my cherries Qwilly." "Alright anything you say cupcake." He says with a huge smile and hands over two cherries which she quickly eats with a grin.

"I'm Quil by the way." He says and comes around the bar. "I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose." I say and offer my hand to shake but instead he pulls me into a big bear hug. He is by no means a small man. He's a little shorter than Jake but still taller than me. He's big and muscular like he can be a linebacker for the Buffalo Bills. He gently sets me back on my feet. "None of this handshaking stuff; we're family here and family hugs each other." He says with a huge smile and pats Jacob on the back. I can't help but smile at his comment.

"Alright let's take you in the back so you can meet the rest of this dysfunctional family." Jacob says and picks Nessa up in his strong arms. He walks us to the back and into a small office. Sitting at the desk is Bella and a bronzed haired man. Bella's face lights up when she see's us standing there. She runs over to us and gives Jake and Nessa a quick kiss on the cheek. She pulls me into a quick hug and beams at. "It's about time he brought you here. This is my fiancé Edward. Edward this is Jacob's Rosalie." She says pulling her fiancé closer to us. He gives me a crooked grin and I can see why she is so in love with him. He's very handsome and if I weren't with Jake I would be a little jealous of her. He gives me a look that almost makes me feel like he knows what I'm thinking.

"So how are you guys?" Bella asks with a huge smile. "We are doing great Bells. I just wanted to let you know that Embry is going to be taking over for me tonight. Now don't worry Bells I taught him everything he knows. He can handle it." Jake says with a confident smile. "Fine but if he burns down my kitchen it's all on you." She says sternly. "Love don't worry I'm sure Jacob wouldn't leave Embry in charge if he didn't think he was ready. Let the man enjoy some time with his two special girls." Edward says looking lovingly at his future wife. "Ok, ok. But keep your cell on in case I need to call you." She says and gives us both a hug before letting us leave.

We head out towards the bar when we bump right into a tall beautiful woman with a sad look on her exotic face. "Oh hey Leah. This is Rose. Rose this is Leah." Jacob says. She looks me over as if she's trying to size me up. "Hi." Is all she says. "Hi it's nice to meet you. Jake told how close you two are." I say trying to get on her good side. Jake told me about how she used to be really sweet and nice then her fiancé dumped her for her cousin. Now she's all angry and bitter. Maybe I should introduce her to my friend Mike. He's into strong domineering women. She gives me another look then disappears towards the back.

"I think that went well. At least she didn't yell at you. Knowing Leah it could have been a lot worse." He says and walks me to my car. "Meet me back at my place. I don't think Nessa's car seat will fit in your car." He says and kisses me softly. I follow his explorer the short distance to his house and pull my car in the garage. I pull out my overnight bag and walk with him into the house. This will be my first time spending the night while Nessa is here.

He cooks us dinner and we spend the rest of the evening curled up on his large sofa watching Disney movies. When the credits of Tinkerbell come on he gently picks up a sleeping Nessa and puts her to bed. It amazes me how sweet and tender he can be. "How bout we turn in for the night." He says and pulls me into a sweet kiss. "That sounds great. I have an early morning tomorrow. Hopefully Esme didn't destroy my laptop." I say and we head to his room and his very inviting bed.

We cuddle close and start kissing slow and sweetly. Before I know it we're both undressed and touching each other hungrily. I don't think I could ever get enough of this man. We make slow and passionate love, his hands roaming my body slowly making me hot with desire. He slides his large member effortlessly deep inside me. I let out a low moan not wanting to wake up Nessa. He kisses me softly while setting a sensual rhythm with each thrust. I cling to him tighter letting him bring me over the edge with him. He kisses me softly and holds me tight as we both drift off to sleep.

RING…RING…RING. "Hello." I say groggily into my cell. "Rose you have to get in the office as soon as possible." Angela says frantically. I quietly and quickly get out of bed and head to the bathroom not wanting to wake Jake up. "What's going on Ange?" I ask nervously. "You know that stupid story you wrote about Jake before you guys made up." She says a mile a minute. "Yeah why?" I ask still confused. "Well it made the front page. Esme published it." She practically yells.

OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! "Shit Angela!! What am I going to do?" I say feeling like my world is being turned upside down. Jacob's going to hate me when he sees it. "I don't know but you also have another big problem to deal with and he's sitting in your office." She says sneering at the last part. That could only mean one thing. Demetri. "Fuck. Why do all the worst possible things have to happen at the same time?" I say with angry tears. "I don't know sweetie but I'll stall him as long as I can. Just get here fast." She says then hangs up.

I shower and dress faster then I ever had. I leave a note for Jacob and take off for work as fast as I can. I'm practically running out of the elevator when I bump right into Angela. "I talked to Esme and explained that it was the wrong piece. She's trying to stop the deliveries of the papers but she thinks it might be too late. I'm sorry Rose and he is waiting for you in your office." She says taking my coat and purse. I smooth out my dress and square my shoulders and walk into my office.

"What do you want Demetri?" I sneer at him. How I could ever think that I loved him is beyond me. He's just an arrogant egotistical jerk. He's nothing like my Jacob. "Does a husband really need a reason to see his beautiful wife?" He says with an evil smirk. "I'm not your wife so just leave." I spat at him. "Oh but that's not what this paper says." He says waving our marriage certificate in my face. I snatch the paper from him and tear it to shreds. "Once the annulment goes through it will be like it never happened." I say trying not to punch the asshole in his smug face.

"We'll see. As long as the check your daddy cut me doesn't bounce then I'll be more than happy to sign the papers. Just make sure the money is there. C'ya later babe." He says and has the audacity to kiss me on the cheek. I slap the smug smile off his face. He gives me a dirty look and walks out the door. I watch him walk away and to my absolute horror Jacob is standing there with a shocked look on his face holding a copy of this morning's paper. FUCK this can't be good.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please Review. Next up Rose comes clean and Jacob is pissed.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. **

JPOV:

I can feel Rose slip out of bed and head to the bathroom but I'm too tired to move. I try to stay awake and wait for her but I drift off before I know it. When I do wake up she's nowhere to be found. Hmm….that's strange she always kisses me bye before she takes off for work. I walk towards the kitchen and see the note she left me. As I'm reading it I hear a loud knock on the door. I rush to answer it and an angry Bells is standing on my porch.

"Come in Bells. What's got you so pissed this morning?"I ask trying to make my friend smile. All she does is flops on my couch and tosses me this morning's paper. "Read it." Is all she can say. I flip open the paper and see my face staring back at me. I guess this is the article Rose was working on. Maybe that's why she had to rush out this earlier. I start to read the article and so far it's not so bad. "Bells this is pretty ok. What's got you so worked up?" I say. "Keep reading and you'll see why." She says angrily. I continue on and it hits me like a ton of bricks. I read it over a few times just to make sure.

_"Even though he is amazingly talented in the kitchen his personal life is a sham. He's good at creating illusions in the kitchen with his sugar art as well in his relationships. Making something seem so real he deceives you with a sincere smile and sweet demeanor all the while he's a wolf in sheep's clothing. Preying on innocent women all the while married with a child."_

I'm far to pissed to read the rest. How could she think that about me? I thought she believed me when I explained about bells and me. I have to go and straighten things out and get to the bottom of this. "Bells can you stay with Nessa? I need to talk to Rose now." I say. "Sure Jake I'll take her to work with me." She says and goes to get Nessa ready. I get ready faster than I ever had in my life and take off towards to The Buffalo News. I'm fuming the whole way there. I don't want to believe that the woman I held in my arms last night could possibly think of me like that.

I march my way to her office. I remember where it is from the time I brought her lunch. I hurry out of the elevator and Angela stares at me wide eyed. "Jake." Is all she says. I brush past her and head to Rose's office. "Does a husband really need a reason to see his beautiful wife?" A smug sounding voice says. I stop in my tracks and see Rose talking to some smug bastard. He's tall about 6'1 but not nearly as tall as I am. He has olive toned skin and dark black hair. He's the perfect definition of tall dark and handsome. He has the face of a male model. Is this what she really likes in a man some pretty boy. Then I focus on his words. Did he just say wife?? "I'm not your wife so just leave." My Rose says her words laced with venom. She hasn't noticed me yet and I'm too transfixed by what is going on to move.

"Oh but that's not what this paper says." He says and waves something in her face. She angrily snatches it from him and tears it to shreds. How can she be married to this prick? My heart just aches at the thought of this loser anywhere near her. "Once the annulment goes through it will be like it never happened." She seethes obviously hating this man in front of her. "We'll see. As long as the check your daddy cut me doesn't bounce then I'll be more than happy to sign the papers. Just make sure the money is there. C'ya later babe." He says in his smug way and has the nerve to kiss my Rose. I clench my fist almost tearing the paper in my hand to shreds. I take a little satisfaction when she slaps him hard across his idiot face. He gives her a dirty look and walks out the door past me. He looks at me and says "Good luck, she's not really worth the trouble." It takes all my self control not to follow the dick and bash his pretty boy head in.

I turn to see Rose looking at me and I remember exactly why I'm here in the first place. She looks at me with fear and sadness in her eyes. My heart clenches at the sight of her like this but I can't help but be pissed with all of her lies. I toss the paper on her desk. "Is this all I am to you. Some tabloid trashy article that isn't even true. Is that why you slept with me to get your scoop? Do you care about me at all? Well do you?" I yell so loudly everyone on the floor turns to look at us. She doesn't say anything at first she just walks by me and closes her office door.

"It's not what you think. Please let me explain." She asks pleadingly. "You've got five minutes to tell me what the fuck this is all about including that asshole that just left." I say angrily with my arms crossed. She looks at me and I can already see the tears starting to form in her beautiful blue eyes. "Esme published the wrong article. I wrote that while I was still pissed at you and thought you were married to Bella. It was never meant to go to press. I just needed to vent a little so I wrote the dam thing. Then you sent me the rose and Bella explained everything and then we made up. I should have deleted the stupid thing but I forgot about it and wrote a new one. It's was really good Jake. I know you would have really liked it. I'm so sorry please you have to forgive me." She says the tears streaming down her face. All I wanna do is take her in my arms and hold her till she stops crying but I can't

"Ok. That explains the article, but what about this husband of yours? I can understand the article mistake even though I'm still pissed about that. How am I supposed to understand the fact that you've been married this whole time and had the nerve to be angry with me when you thought I was married?" I say getting angry again. "It's not a real marriage. What I mean is yes we got married but it didn't last long. I thought I was in love with him but I was such a fool. Two weeks after we got married I caught him sleeping with his secretary. He only married me for my father's money. It's what he does. He marries a rich girl then shows his true colors and has her family pay him off for a quickie annulment to avoid any type of scandal. But I refused to let him do that to my family so now he won't sign the papers unless I pay him. I'm stuck with him until I pay the bastard off." She says getting angry at the thought of the ass.

"Fine I get it but I don't know where to go from here. How am I supposed to trust that you aren't keeping anything else from me?" I say still hurting. "I can say the same for you Jake. You still won't let me all the way in. You won't tell me about what happened in New York or Nessa's mother." She says turning her anger towards me. "That is something completely different. I told you I would tell you when I was ready. I wasn't keeping it a secret. I just needed to find the right way and time to tell you." I say getting even more pissed. How can she possibly compare her situation to mine? "So where does this leave us?" She asks wearily.

"Maybe everything just happened too fast. Neither one of us can trust each other. I guess it's better to end this now before anyone else gets hurt. Before Nessa gets too attached to you."I say the pain in my chest increasing with each word. I have to be a father first and I don't want to drag this out for it to end badly and have Nessa be too attached to Rose. It's for the best. "You're breaking my heart." She says the tears escaping her sad eyes. I walk up to her and trace her plump lips with my finger and place a soft kiss on them. "I'm sorry. There's just too much baggage for the both of us to deal with. Maybe things could be different but I have another person to think about. She needs me to make the right decisions for her. I thought I was ready to get out there again but I know now that I'm not." I say and leave before I lose the nerve.

I can't let her in right now. I thought I could but it's just too much for me. Nessie and I were so simple. We always knew we loved each other. Rose is completely different. I don't know how to be with her. She's a force to be reckoned with but I don't think I'm a strong enough man for her. I guess I'm just too broken. She deserves someone that can give her all of themselves without hesitation. When Nessie died she took a big part of me with her. It was like my soul was torn in two and she took half with her. I really hoped Rose could fill that emptiness but maybe it will never be filled.

I head over to Swan's to start my shift and pick up Nessa. Bella wanted to talk but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her anything. After work I take my little girl home and we have a quite dinner before I put her down for the night. _She_ hasn't called and I don't expect her too. I took the coward's way out by using my daughter for an excuse. I'm just too scared of getting hurt again. I lay in my bed and I can still smell her on my pillows. I fall asleep to a new face to haunt me. My Rosalie.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Rose's POV.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own twilight SM does.**

RPOV:

I'm frozen in my spot. I can't do anything but watch as he walks out the door and my life. I can't keep the tears back any longer and I let them fall freely now. How could I be so stupid? I should have just told him about Demetri but I wanted to keep it quite. I thought as soon as the papers were signed he would be out of my life and Jacob would be none the wiser. "Oh Rose." Esme says walking into my office. "Sweetie I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." She says and pulls me into a motherly hug. "It's not Esme. This is all me." I say feeling like my whole world just crumbled.

"Why don't you take the rest of the week off. I'll see you back here on Monday. Now don't give me that look. Go and get yourself together." She says going back into boss mode. "Ok." Is all I can say. "I'll send Angela home with you." She says so much like a mother. I nod my head and grab my jacket and purse. Angela follows close behind me but doesn't say a word. We reach our car and my cell goes off. I pull it out my purse and see that it's Jasper. "Hey Jas, I'm really not in the mood to chat right now." I say dejectedly. "What's wrong darlin'?" He asks sounding like my brother. "Nothing just boy trouble." I say sadly. "OH…well I got some news for you darlin'. It seems my contact in NYC found out why your friend Jacob Black left. He found out that Jacob's wife died while having their baby and he was so messed up he couldn't do anything in the kitchen. Not even boil water. That's how bad it was." Jasper says.

Oh god. How could I be so cruel to him when he lost so much? No wonder why he was so closed off to me. I'm such a bitch. "Oh…umm…thanks Jas I'll call you later." I say and hang up quickly. I start to cry again feeling so pathetic right now. How could I compare what I did to his situation? No wonder why he was so pissed at me. Angela drives me home and stays the night with me while I cry myself to sleep. I just hope that I can figure something out to make this better. Maybe if I give him some time to come to terms with everything we can be together again.

_**5 months later…**_

"I look fat in this." I say staring at myself in the mirror at the dress shop. "I think it looks great on you." She says. "I can't wear this. I'm already as big as a house." I say placing my hand on my small baby bump. "Rose you're only five and half months along and barely showing. Wait till your eight months and double the size you're now. Then you can complain." She says giving me a playful look. "So when are you going to tell him." She says handing me a pair of shoes to try on. "I don't know Ange. I know I have to tell him but every time I pick up the phone I just can't bring myself to dial his number."I say trying not to cry at the thought of Jacob.

I found out I was pregnant two months ago. I'm so happy about being a mom but I just wish I could tell Jacob. He hasn't tried to contact me and I don't just want put this all on him. I know it's kind of selfish of me but I want him to be with me because he loves me and not because of the baby. I just don't know how I can fix things between us before I get too far along in my pregnancy. I want my baby to know its dad and sister.

"You're not going to be able to keep this secret for long. He's going to be at my wedding setting up our wedding cake. He's going to end up seeing you. You should tell him before he sees you with a swollen belly." She says. "I know I will soon I promise." I say feeling the pang in my heart when I think of Jacob. I go to the dressing room and start to change when Angela tosses a dress over the side. "I want you to put this on." She says through the door. "Are you sure Angie? I really did like the last one you chose. This one doesn't really look like a bride's maid dress." I yell to her while looking at the dress.

It's really pretty but not very formal for a wedding. It's a royal blue knit dress with a crossover v-neck bodice and a black satin sash under the bust. The material flows over my small bump and it falls right above my knee. The material is flowy not clingy. All in all it's a pretty dress. I put it on and I like the way I look in it. "Here these will go perfectly with the dress." Angela says and tosses me a pair of black patent leather peep toe wedges. I come out of the dressing room and Angela is practically beaming at me.

"You look so beautiful." She coos at me. I had to admit I did look really good. I finally gotten over the morning sickness and this is the first in a long time I felt pretty. "Ok but why did you want me to dress up in this?" I ask still kind of confused at what is going on. "Your brother wants to have a nice dinner with us when we are finished up here. He wants us to meet him at Hutch's on Delaware st." She says. "Oh I love that place. The pasta there is amazing." I say my mouth watering at the thought of some really good food.

She put on a simple strapless knee length black dress and some strappy heels. She paid for our stuff saying that I should consider the dress as an early birthday present. We get into my car and drive to the restaurant. "Emmett will be there waiting for us." She says smiling when she says his name. With all the trouble they went through I'm happy that they are finally together. I park and we head to the restaurant. Angela talks to the hostess while I check my phone to see if maybe Jake decided to call me. I always check everyday hoping to hear from him. "Rose lets go to our table." Angela says.

I follow her and as we reach out table I don't see my brother. I see Jacob sitting there looking so good. "What the fuck is going on Ange?" I ask in hushed whisper. "Bella and I thought it was time the two of you cut the crap and talk to each other." She says. "I can't." I say hoping he hasn't noticed us yet. "Your brother and I will be only a few tables away. Just talk to the man. Tell him how you feel. Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith. Look at your brother and me. Sometimes love isn't worth it if you don't fight for it." She says and pushes me towards the table.

Before I can turn around he sees me. He looks even better than I remember. He's wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes. His shaggy ebony hair falls playfully into his eye making me want to run my hands through it. "Rose." He says, my name sounding so good coming from his lips. I do the only thing I can think of. I run. I take off for the door and I know he's right behind me. I'm so gonna kill Angela for this.

"Rose wait. Talk to me." He says catching me by the elbow. I slowly turn to face him not wanting to look him in the eyes. "I've missed you. No matter how hard I try I can't get your face out of my mind. You're all I ever think about and fantasize about. I want you so much. I love you." He says in his husky deep voice. I look him in the eyes and I can see no mendacity in them. "I love you too." I say barely above a whisper. He cups my face in his large hands and kisses me softly on the lips.

I pull him closer frenziedly trying to deepen the kiss. It's so much better than any dream of him could be. He pulls me closer then suddenly jumps back. He looks at me questioningly and places a hand on my small bump. "You're pregnant." He says stunned. The tears start to form and all I can do is nod my head. "How….what I mean….is….umm….why didn't you tell me." He says sadly. "I'm so sorry it's just that with everything that happened I didn't know how to tell you. I was going to tell you soon I just needed to stop being a coward about it. I'm sorry." I say blubbering.

"Shh…it'll be alright. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I was such a fool. I was too scared and I didn't think I was good enough for you. You deserve someone that's not so broken but I promise to be better. I want us to work. I want me, you, Nessa and now our little baby to be a family." He says sweetly and pulls me into a hug. I hold on to him as tight as I can. I'm afraid if I let go this will all disappear like an illusion. "Really? You really want us together." I say still not really believing what is happening. "Yes more than anything. How bout we head to my place. I think there is a really excited three year old that has been driving me crazy about seeing you." He says and I couldn't wait to see Nessa either.

We made it to his house just before Nessa's bedtime. Leah was babysitting and she still hasn't warmed up to me but I hope to win her over eventually. The rest of the night we spent curled up together on his large sofa talking about everything that has happened in the last five months. We both agreed that we both made some mistakes and decided to start fresh. I couldn't have been happier. I finally felt home for the first time in a long time. This is exactly where I should be.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Next up Jacob deals with a pregnant Rose. Demetri also comes back to start some trouble.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own twilight. SM does.**

JPOV:

"Finally!! I never thought we could fit all your stuff in here." I say and flopping down on my sofa. I just spent the day with Rose's brother moving all her stuff from her apartment to my house. She tosses me a bottle of water and looks at me sweetly. "I did put a lot of stuff in storage. I can't help it if I have a lot of shoes and clothes." She says waddling towards me. Even at eight months along she is still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

She sits next to me and I can see the tears start to form. Oh man, here we go again. I'll be glad when these mood swings are over. One minute she's happy and the next she's either sad or angry. I feel like I'm walking on eggshells around her most of the time. "Hey beautiful what's wrong?" I ask as I pull her closer to me. "I hate this. I can't fit any of my clothes and my feet are too swollen to fit my shoes. I have to walk around with elastic in my jeans. Does it look like I'm an elastic wearing person?" She says the anger starting to come out.

"No sweetheart. You're beautiful no matter what you wear. I love you just how you are. I think there is nothing more beautiful than seeing you full with my child." I say rubbing my hand over swollen belly. "Really? You still think I'm beautiful." She says the tears coming back now. I pull her closer and kiss her soft lips. She gives me a sinful look and says huskily "We have the house to ourselves since Nessa is spending the day with Quil and Claire." All I can do is nod my head. The best thing about a pregnant Rose is she is always turned on. I kiss her hungrily enjoying the fact that we are alone.

"How bout we take this to our bedroom." I say my voice thick with lust. She gives me a wicked smile and says "Give me five minutes then come in." I look at her and I can't help but wonder what she is planning. "Ok." I say hoping she doesn't change her mind in the next few minutes. "You can come in now." She says in a very seductive voice. I walk in the room closing the door softly behind me. I turn to see a very sexy Rose kneeling on our bed wearing a revealing black nightie. The clingy material hugs ever one of her delicious curves. I get hard just looking at how sexy she is.

"Do you like it?" She asks lust burning in her blue eyes. I can't help but lick my lips and say "Definitely. You're so sexy right now I just want to ravish you." I say dangerously. I feel like a wolf stalking its prey. I'm focused on one thing only and that's Rosalie. I stalk over to the bed not taking my eyes off of her. She gives me a cocky smile and I love it. She always challenges me and never backs down. She's my other half in so many ways. Nessie was always sweet and docile but Rose brings out the animal in me.

I pull her roughly to me and kiss her hard and passionately. I want her to yield to me but she kisses me just as fiercely. I let out a small growl and pull her closer to me. I kiss my way down her neck and shoulder. "Lay on the bed now." She demands and I gladly do as she says. I love this side of her. She straddles my waist and gives me another wicked smile. Dear god this woman will be the death of me. I watch as she slowly pushes my t-shirt up running her small hands over my chest. I help her take my shirt off eager to get to what I want the most.

She just as slowly undoes my belt and zipper on my jeans. I'm so hard its border lining on painful. I make fast work of my jeans and I'm left stark naked under a very alluring Rosalie. She tortuously hikes up her nightie revealing more of her creamy thighs making me bite my lip in anticipation. Suddenly she gives me a weird look and jumps off the bed towards the bathroom. I can hear her throwing up and I quickly toss on a pair of sweats and run and get her some ginger ale and saltines. Her morning sickness has come back with a vengeance the closer her due date comes.

Dr. Cullen, Rose's boss Esme's husband said it was normal for some women to experience it the closer they get to delivery. "Hey baby I got you some ginger ale and crackers." I say through the door. She opens the door and I can already see the tears forming. "Baby don't cry." I say placing her drink and crackers down on the bathroom counter. I pull her into a hug and she lets out the tears she was trying to hold back. "I'm sorry. I really wanted to do it but my stomach just started to flip flop all over." She says through her tears. "It's ok really. How bout you get changed and I make us some dinner and we can eat it in bed and watch a movie." I say wanting to make her feel better. She nods her head wiping her tears away. I kiss her softly on the head and make my way to the kitchen. I will definitely have to have some alone time in the shower tonight.

I start dinner making some pasta with roasted veggies and a lemon sauce. I also want to make a really good desert for her. She's been craving chocolate like crazy. "Hey it smells so good." Rose says sitting down gently on a stool by the island. "I told you to stay in bed and I'll cook for you." I say and she gives me a small smile. "I'm ok. Let's eat out here." She says eying the bag of chocolate I have out for our dessert. "Don't touch the chocolate I'm going to make you a ricotta cheesecake with a light orange flavor and a bit of chocolate chips. Then for the garnish I'm going to use cranberry and chocolate Sauces." I say as I watch her eyes glaze over at the thought of cheesecake with chocolate. "Mmm…that's sounds amazing." She says just as the front doorbell is rung.

"I'll get it and you stay here being sexy in the kitchen." She says and gives me a sexy smirk. Maybe I won't need that alone time in the shower after all. A few moments pass and I can hear angry muffled voices coming from the living room. I wipe my hands clean and walk into the living room. The first thing I see is that pretty boy dick head standing there glaring at my Rose. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I demand. He gives me a smug smile and I want nothing more than to punch his face.

"Nothing he's leaving." Rose says shooting daggers at Demetri. "Oh I don't think so. I came here because I want more money. Now that you're pregnant I couldn't pass this opportunity up. If you give me fifty thousand more I won't go around claiming that kid is mine." He says with another smug smile. Who the fuck does he think he's messing with? "I think you better get the fuck out of here before I lose the last bit of control I have left." I growl at him clenching my fist trying not to fuck him up. "I'm not afraid of you. If you don't want me causing any more trouble and you want those papers signed you better pay up." He says and has the nerve to touch Rose's blonde curls.

All I see is red and I punch the smug bastard in his face. I feel satisfaction as I hear the sickening crunch of his nose. He falls to the ground holding his nose and glares at me. I toss the dish towel at him. "Now get the fuck out of my house." I say menacingly. He holds the towel to his nose and walks out the door. "I'm calling the cops now." He mumbles as he walks to his car. "Thanks." Rose says as we watch the jackass dial the police. He waits outside a few minutes when the cops finally show. Great, just fucking fantastic, this is all I need now.

The cop gets out the car and I immediately recognize him as Alice's new boyfriend Jasper. Maybe things won't be so bad after all. Rose and I walk outside and we can hear pretty boy shouting that I assaulted him. Rose waddles as fast as she can towards Jasper and I'm a little shocked to see her give him a big hug and so is pretty boy. "Why hello darlin'. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He says with a southern drawl and rubs a hand on Rose's belly. She gives him a sweet smile and I can't help but feel a little jealous of him. "It's so good to see you to Jas." She says.

"Now what exactly is the problem here Rosie?" He asks. Rose quickly explains what happened while Demetri tries to make him self look like the innocent victim. All I can do is snort in disgust at his comments. "Now let me get this straight. Y'all are havin' a baby and this Yankee bastard is tryin' to blackmail y'all." Jasper says giving Demetri a death glare. Good thing he's on our side. There's something feral the way he's looking at Demetri. Like he will lose control and pounce on him any second. "Yes, Jas and he won't sign the papers for our annulment because he wants more money." Rose says sweetly at him. He gives her a large smile then turns and gives Demetri a threatening stare.

"I suggest you better sign those papers and leave Miss Rosalie and her friend alone. Let's just say my being a cop gives me plenty of free range in dealing with no good trash like you. Now I better not hear of you coming here and causing any more trouble and if I find out that those papers aren't signed you will be getting a personal visit from me. Because no one and I mean no one messes with my friends." He says while watching Demetri stomp back to his car and drive off. "I should pull him over and get him for reckless drivin'." He says enjoying this way too much.

"Jacob I would like you to meet a really good friend of mine Jasper Whitlock." Rose says introducing me to him. I shake his hand and thank him for what he did. "It was nothing. Rose is like a sister to me. I'm just happy I could finally let that asshole have it. Let me know if he causes anymore trouble for you Rosie. I'll make sure he signs those papers for you darlin'." He says and gives Rose a hug before leaving.

We walk back into the house and I manage to finish dinner and dessert. We eat in living room and watch a movie. When we are finished we decide to turn in early. Nessa will be here early in the morning so I need all the rest I can get. She can be quite a handful when she comes back from Quil and Claire's place. I think they purposely feed her a ton of sugar before sending her home. Rose snuggles closer to me and I can't help but smile at the feel of her in bed with me. These past few months have been the best but I can't help but feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I'm just so afraid of history repeating itself. I don't want to lose her. I don't think I could survive without her.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I was struggling where to go with this but I think I have a good idea of where I'm taking this story. Please Review. Next up the baby comes.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own twilight SM does.**

JPOV:

I'm enjoying Nessie's sundae with Nessa while I have some time before dinner service begins. I watch as my little girl colors a picture for her new brother or sister. Rose and I wanted to be surprised about the baby's sex. Just a few years ago I was a broken down mess but now my life is better than I could have ever expected. I never thought I would find love again but now that I have I'm not going to take it for granted. Rose is one of the best things to ever happen to me.

Leah burst through the kitchen doors bringing me from my thoughts. "Jake you have to go to the hospital now. Rose's water just broke." Leah says with a huge smile. Ever since she started dating Rose's co-worker Mike Newton Leah has been nicer and sweeter. Something I never thought I would see again. "Oh….umm…wow….already? I mean she still has two and half weeks left before her due date." I say panicking a little. "She's not too early. Don't worry every thing will be fine. Mike and I are gonna keep Nessa for you so go now. Get your ass over there." She says practically pushing me out the door.

I hop in my explorer and race to children's hospital. I'm not ready. We still had two weeks. Nessie was over due a week before Nessa came. I push thoughts of_ that day_ out my mind. Not wanting to relive all that hurt and pain. It was the best and worst day of my life. The best was because Nessa was finally here and the worst because Nessie was taken from me. I rush into the waiting room and I can see Angela and Emmett waiting for me. "She's in room 210. So far everything is going just fine." Angela says ushering me towards the room. I freeze in my tracks. I don't know if I can do this. Angela looks at me and gives me a small smile. "Jake Rose needs you right now." She says softly and I just nod my head. I take a deep breath and walk in the room.

I see Rose sitting in the bed while her mom rubs soothing circles on her back. I can hear the familiar hum and beeps of the machines monitoring her contractions and our baby's heart beat. Her face lights up in a beautiful smile when she sees me. I give her mom a quick hug then I walk over to Rose and kiss her softly on the lips. "Jake you're finally here." She says caressing my face with her tiny hand. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." I say kissing her again. "I'll head over to the waiting room and wait for your father to get here." Mrs. Hale says and leaves us alone.

The next couple of hours pass by slowly without much change. She's barely 3 centimeters dilated. Dr. Cullen comes in to check on Rose again. I just got her a cup of ice chips and she's getting more and more irritated as the night goes on. "I think it's time we use some petocin to speed up these contractions." Carlisle says checking over Rose's chart. "If that is what you think is best then ok." Rose says obviously ready for this to be over. "I think it will be. The sooner your baby is born the better. I don't want you to get anxious or scared but the baby's heart beat slowed just a little. I'll be monitoring you more closely but for now everything seems to be going just fine. Don't worry I'll be with you guys every step of the way." Carlisle says reassuringly. He leaves quickly and I can't help but feel my stomach turn at his words.

I put on my best smile so Rose won't get anymore nervous than she already is. "Jake I'm scared." She says rubbing her swollen belly. "Rose you heard Carlisle. Things are fine right now. Just stay calm and let him do what he does best." I say rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head softly. A few minutes later a pretty latina nurse walks in. "Hello, I'm Carmen and I'll be your nurse for the rest of the night. Carlisle wanted me to set up the petocin for you." She says with a slight accent. She quickly checks Rose's vitals and puts in an IV with a bag of clear liquid. After everything is set up she looks over the long strip of paper that shows Rose's contractions. "This here shows you how long and how strong each contraction is. As you can see there isn't much activity going on. The petocin should be kicking in very soon. If the pain becomes too much just hit the button and I'll send for the anesthesiologist. He can give you an epidural if you want one." She says sweetly then heads out the door.

"Oh I'm definitely getting some drugs." Rose says with a small laugh. I can't help but laugh with her. An hour passes and she is starting to feel her contractions. I wince as she grips my hand tighter and tighter. "I hate you." She sneers at me. All I do is just smile and nod. I called the nurse and she called the anesthesiologist but he still hasn't come. "You better find me some drugs now or I swear to god I will find away to kill you." She screams as another contraction comes. I just rub her back not wanting to say anything to set her off. Carlisle walks in and looks over her chart. "I see the petocin is working now. Dr. Gonzalez will be here soon to administer your epidural. I'm just going to exam you and see how far you have dilated." Carlisle says and proceeds to exam Rose.

"Well it seems we're going to have to forgo the epidural. You are at ten centimeters now Rose. The baby's heat rate is still a little low so I think it's best to start pushing." Carlisle says while calling for Carmen. Before I know what is happening Carmen is in the room and getting Rose situated and Carlisle has washed his hands and put gloves on. The bed has been changed and Carlisle is seated between Rose's legs. "Ok Jake I'm going to need you to help Rose sit up and then I want you to take her leg and help her bring it up so she can bear down. Carmen will do the same on the other side." I do as he says and I nervously wait for the next step.

"Ok Rose I need you to take a deep breath and push down the hardest you can for a ten count with your next contraction." Carlisle says. She nods her head and grips my hand tighter. "Alright get ready. Rose bear down for me I..2..3..4..5..6..7..thats good just keep going..8..9..10. Ok relax." Carlisle says. He has her do this several more times. "Good job Rose, just push a little harder." He says. Rose pushes harder and the tears start flowing. I wish I could take her pain away. As I wipe the sweat from her forehead I can see Carlisle give Carmen a strange look.

She leaves Rose's side and looks at what he is showing her. "Is everything all right Doc?" I ask nervously. Just as he's about to answer me the monitor for our baby's heart beat goes off with a series of loud beeps. "What's going on?" Rose asks the fear clear in her voice. No one says anything. Carmen races out of the room. "Rose just stays calm. The baby's heart rate is dropping faster then I would like. It's seems the baby is in the brich position which is causing some distress for him." He says as Carmen and a few others come racing in the door. "What does that mean?" I ask getting more and more scared by the second. "We're going to have to perform an emergency c-section to get the baby out." He says his face a blank doctor's mask.

As he explains the procedure to me I watch as they transfer Rose to a gurney. The anesthesiologist gets ready to put Rose under. I rush over to her side not wanting to let her out of my sight. "Babe you need to be calm. Let me do all the worrying. You have to be strong for our baby." I say wiping the tears from her face. I kiss her softly and hold her hand as Dr. Gonzalez administers her general anesthesia. I watch as her eyes flutter shut and when I know she is completely out I let the tears fall. I didn't want her to see me break down. I want to be strong for her.

I watch as the nurses' rush around unhooking her IV and monitors. They rush her towards the OR and I go to follow. Carlisle stops me. "You can't go in there Jake. I promise to take care of both of them." He says with that same dam blank look. The same look I got _that day_. "I don't fucking think so. I have to be in there. They need me." I say my voice rising with my anger. "Jake I can't let you." He says trying to hold me back. "Get your fucking hands off of me. I need to be in there. I have to know that she's going to be alright." I say the angry tears spilling from my eyes.

"You have to calm down. I can't stand here and argue with you. I have to go and try to save both of them. The longer I'm out here the more of a chance things can go wrong." He says and starts to walk away. I try to follow him but two wannabe cops try restraining me. I fight for a few moments before completely breaking down. Bella rushes to me and I hold tight to her. She strokes my hair soothingly like I'm a child. "Shh….Jake everything is going to be just fine." She says trying to make me feel better. I hold onto her tighter. "That's what you said the last time and it wasn't." I say the bitterness seeping into all my words. I feel like I'm cursed. I manage to kill the women I love the most. "Jake this isn't like last time. Rose is strong. She'll get through this." She says cupping my face in her small hands. "You're right. It's not the same its worse. I could lose both of them." I say and pull away from her.

I'm so frustrated that I pound the wall with my fist till I can feel the blood run down my hand. I slump down on the ground not caring that everyone is looking at me like I just lost my mind. I bow my head and I can't help but let the memories of what happened _that night_ flood my mind.

_**Three years earlier**_….

"Ok Nessie just one more big push and your little girl will be here." Dr. Smith says. Nessie gives me a sweet smile then bears down as hard as she can with her next contraction. I can see her face getting red as she pushes with all her might. "Good, that's good Nessie." Dr. Smith encourages. A few seconds later the room fills with a loud cry. Wow my baby girl has a set of lungs on her. "Cut the cord Dad." The doctor says and I do as he says. The nurse cleans her up quickly and places my daughter in my arms. "She looks just like you." I say walking over to Nessie. She smiles weakly at me then holds her arms out for our baby girl.

She holds her close and kisses her softly. As the nurse is cleaning Nessie up her eyes flutter shut and her arms slacken around our daughter. I grab our baby and try to wake Nessie. "Nessie, Nessie open your eyes sweetie." I say starting to worry. "Nurse something's wrong. She wont' open her eyes." I say frantically. The nurse looks over Nessie and pushes a button. She takes my daughter from me as a bunch of doctors rush in the room. "Mr. Black we need you to wait in the hall." One says to me while pushing me out the door. "What….wait…what's going on?" I yell at the door but no one will tell me anything.

I'm left pacing in the waiting room with Bella and Edward. After what seems like an eternity Dr. Smith walks towards us with a blank look on his face. "We did everything we could. This was just something we were not expecting, especially from someone so young. It appears your wife had an aneurysm which erupted because of the stress of the labor." He says flatly. All I can concentrate on was his use of past tense words. _Did, had_. I knew then she was gone. "I'm so sorry Mr. Black but Vanessa didn't make it."He says and walks away. I'm numb I just stand there. I can hear Bella sobbing softly behind me and I just drop to the ground on all fours. It's so painful, like someone just ripped apart of my being from me.

Bella tries to comfort me but all I can do is cry. I cry until there is nothing left from me to cry. "I'll go and sit with the baby. She needs to have someone that is family near." Edward says trying to hold back his tears. He loved his cousin like a sister. They were so close. "I'll go with you." I say hoarsely. The three of us walk solemnly to the nursery. I look through the window at my little girl and I can feel my heart break even more. She looks so much like my Nessie. "Do you want to hold her?" The young nurse asks me. The tears begin to form again and I just can't bring myself to touch her. "I'm sorry I can't do this." I say running out the door and out the hospital. I run and run till my body is numb and my legs can't go any further. It would be months before I could bring myself to hold my daughter.

_**Present day…**_

"Jake the doctor wants to speak with you." Bella says bringing me from my thoughts of the past. I walk slowly towards that little room they take you in to give you privacy. I sit with Emmett and his parents. I watch as Carlisle walks in the room. He still has that fucking blank look. I swear they have a class in med school teaching doctors that very look. The silence is deafening and I feel like I'm going to snap. "Don't beat around the bush Doc. Just tell me how they are." I say with my head in my hands. I can't bear to see that blank look again. Carlisle lets out a small sigh and says…..

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review. Next up the news about Rose and the baby. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own twilight SM does.**

JPOV:

_**Previously**_

"_Jake the doctor wants to speak with you." Bella says bringing me from my thoughts of the past. I walk slowly towards that little room they take you in to give you privacy. I sit with Emmett and his parents. I watch as Carlisle walks in the room. He still has that fucking blank look. I swear they have a class in med school teaching doctors that very look. The silence is deafening and I feel like I'm going to snap. "Don't beat around the bush Doc. Just tell me how they are." I say with my head in my hands. I can't bear to see that blank look again. Carlisle lets out a small sigh and says….._

"Mother and child are just fine. Things were a little touch and go for a moment but they both are recovering beautifully. There was some damage done to her uterus so there might be a chance she won't be able to have any more children. We won't know for certain until the time comes if she wants to try for another baby. You can go and see them now Jacob." I jump up and pull Carlisle into a big bear hug. "Thank you." Is all I can say. He pats my back gently and I rush to her my Rose and our baby. I run into her room and my heart just about burst out my chest as I see her sleeping peacefully in her bed. I sit softly on her bed not wanting to disturb her. I drink in all of her not really believing that she is still with me. I brush a blonde curl from her face letting my finger trace her smooth cheek. She still takes my breath away.

I watch as her beautiful blue eyes flutter open. She lazily smiles at me. "I didn't leave you." She says and I let the tears I've been holding in out. She weakly cups my face in her tiny hand. "Shh…I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for a very long time." She says. I kiss her softly not wanting to ever let her go. "Marry me." I say wanting nothing more than to spend my life with her and our children. "Marry me and adopt Nessa. I want us to be a family. She needs you as much as I do." I say. I gently wipe the tears from her eyes and she simply says "Yes."I was about to kiss her when the nurse comes in bringing our baby in the room.

I look at Rose and she just smiles. "Go, introduce yourself to your son." She says. Son? I have a son. I look down at the sleeping bundle and can't believe how big he is. I didn't hold Nessa until she was bout five months old. I delicately pick him up and cradle him in my arms. I walk slowly back to Rose and I can't help but beam at both of them. "He's perfect." I say amazed by him. He's the perfect mix of Rose and me. His skin is a soft caramel color, a mix of my russet with Rose's smooth peaches and cream complexion. His hair is black like mine but I can already tell he will have Rose's almost violet eyes. He has her nose and my lips.

She reaches out for him and I place him softly in his arms. I could watch the two of them for the rest of my life and be content. I kiss Rose softly again when Nessa comes bounding into the room. "Daddy!!" She squeals and I scoop her up in my arms. I look at her and I can feel that all too familiar pain I get looking in her chocolate eyes. "Daddy ok?" She asks seeing the tears in my eyes. She's always been so perceptive for a three year old. "Yeah daddy's ok." I say and kiss her forehead. "You want to meet your brother?" I ask and her face immediately lights up. She's so much like her mother. "I have a brodder?" She says excitedly. "Yup." I say and bring her over to Rose. I didn't even notice that Emmett and Angela came in the room.

"He's so precious Rose." Angela coos cuddling him close to her. "I want one Em." She says looking at Emmett. "Really??" He asked looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Yes. I'm ready for one and I think you are too." She says and kisses him softly. He just smiles at her and I can see a new baby in the future. "So what's my nephew's name?" Emmett asks. "Yah daddy, what's her name?" Nessa asks. She's so cute when she mixes up words. "His name is William Caden Hale-Black." I say. Rose and I decided to name our son if we had one after my father.

Five days later Rose and Will were able to come home. Bella and Leah got the nursery ready while we were at the hospital. Nessa was so excited that she wore herself out before we got home. "It feels so good to be home." Rose says sitting on the sofa getting ready to feed Will again. I put Nessa in her bed for a nap. The boy is an eating machine. "Didn't you just feed him like forty five minutes ago?" I ask. "Yup and he's hungry again. He's a little piggy." She says giggling at our chubby bundle of joy. He was almost nine pounds when he was born he's already gained two pounds. I watch as she breast feeds him and it's a beautiful sight. She's never been lovelier than she is now. Motherhood has definitely agreed with my Rose. Not to mention her fuller breast are a nice bonus even if I have to share them.

The day passed quickly with chasing after Nessa and changing diapers. I wouldn't have it any other way. I make a quick dinner and we watch a Disney movie with Nessa and Will snuggled close with us. For the first time in a long time I feel whole. I know fate had its reason for taking Nessie from me. I might not understand it or ever get over it but I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Here with my Rose and our kids. Life couldn't get better than this.

**A/N: Please Review. Sorry it's so short. Rose's POV up next. **

**I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed and read my stories. I really appreciate it. Thanks so much. I'll try to update quicker. Life has just gotten busy with my husband's return from a seven month deployment. Thanks so much again.**


	14. Epilogue

Chapter17

**A/N: I don't own twilight SM does.**

RPOV:

**Epilogue**

_**5 years later…**_

I rush about our house trying to get the kids dressed and ready for Leah and Mike's wedding. Jacob is already gone getting the cake set up. I hear a knock on the door and thankfully Angela is here to help me. Being six months pregnant with twins is hell trying to deal with a precocious five year old. "Thank god you're here. You need to get your godson and get him dressed or we're going to be late." I say feeling so exhausted. "Don't worry that's what me Amaya are here for." Angela says holding my adorable niece. She looks so much like Emmett, dimples and all. There has been quite the baby boom since I had Will.

Angela and Emmett had Amaya a year later and Alice and Jasper had Peter a year after that. Bella and Edward just welcomed baby Elizabeth three months ago and Quil and Claire are expecting a little one just around the same time my twins are due. The most surprising of all was when Esme had little Charlie. Carlisle and she were so excited and they really deserved to be parents. Jacob and I really wanted to have another baby after Will but we struggled a little since having Will caused some damage but with fertility treatments we are now expecting twin girls.

I couldn't be happier. When Will was a year old Jacob and I got married in a small ceremony at Niagara Falls much to Alice's dismay. My adoption of Nessa is what really made our family complete. She's now a very beautiful eight year old going on twenty five. Jacob says she's so much like her mother Vanessa. After all this time I can still see the tinge of pain in his eyes when he looks at her. I guess some pain never fully heals or goes away. I wouldn't change a thing because it makes him who he is and I love him just the way he is.

Now William is all his father. His smile lights up a room and shines like the sun. He is truly a friendly person. Always thinking of others and is oddly attached to Leah. He follows her around like a little puppy and she is just as enamored of him. Other than Mike he's the only one that can make her truly smile. So here I am five years later waddling around trying to get ready for another wedding and loving every minute of it. Who would have thought that having dinner at a new restaurant would lead me to my future husband and father of my children? It's funny how things work out. With the twins on the way I decided to take some time off of work to just focus on my growing family. Esme lets me do part time work from home and that suits me just fine.

After the ceremony everyone heads back to Swan's for the reception. It's a small gathering of just close family and friends. Leah's brother Seth even made it in from New York City to see his big sis get hitched. I sit and watch as Jacob and Nessa dance while Will steals Leah away from Mike. Bella did an amazing job with the food like always and Jacob and Embry made an assortment of decadent desserts and the cake is beyond spectacular. Four tiers covered in white fondant with a scrolling black design and some blood red sugar roses added for drama. It's really beautiful and totally Leah.

Angela sits down next to me handing me a piece of the divine chocolate cake I had the first time at Swan's. Jacob makes it knowing how much I love it and it kinda holds a special place in my heart. I smile widely at her. "You know it was coming here that got me into all this trouble." I say smiling at waving my hand towards Jacob and our kids. "Yeah but you wouldn't have it any other way." She says taking a bite of her cake and I do the same. "Your right. Even if I had to do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing. Even the fighting and misunderstandings I would keep because they made us stronger." I say believing every word of it. She gives me another smile and we finish eating in comfortable silence. Mmm…this cake is still so good. I'm still a firm believer that a woman can never have too much Love or Chocolate in her life.

JPOV:

It feels good to be home after a long day of baking and wedding festivities. I tuck in a sleeping Will marveling at how big he's gotten. Time just seems to be passing so quickly. I can hardly believe Nessa is eight. It still hurts knowing how much Nessie has missed with her. I still have that familiar pain whenever I look at our baby girl but it has lessened over the years and I know won't fully go away. It still amazes me that only eight years ago I thought my life was over and that I had nothing to live for. Nessa and Rose proved that I had everything to live for and I'll be for ever grateful to my two special ladies in my life. They both managed to heal me in a way no one else could.

I'm looking forward to starting a new chapter in my life with the upcoming birth of our twin daughters and my opening of my own bakery. I guess I was meant to be surrounded by beautiful women. I go to kiss Nessa goodnight and read her a story with her. "Daddy can Mommy read with me tonight." She says beaming at me. My heart always swells when she calls Rose mommy. It took her a while but she finally understood that she has two mommies that love her very much. "Ok I'll go get her sweetheart." I say kissing her forehead and leaving to get Rose.

I hand Rose the book and rub her swollen belly. "The princess wants you to read with her tonight." I say loving the feel of her in my arms as I wrap them around her. She melts into me fitting so perfectly. "Ok. Are you going to bed soon?"She asks sweetly. "Yeah I'll be in there when you're done with Nessa." I say kissing her softly before going out on the back porch. I stand with my hands on the railing and look towards the sky. Rose knows what I do out here but she doesn't say anything knowing that this is a private thing for me.

I clear my throat not really knowing where to start. "She asks about you all the time now. I try to tell her everything I can remember and so does Bells and Edward. I want her to know you but sometimes I'm so scared I won't remember you. I'm afraid that I'll move on so much with Rose that I won't be able to close my eyes and picture your face anymore. I miss you so much Nessie. It hurts to see Nessa and know that you aren't there to help her with all the girly stuff I have now idea about. I know you're looking down on us and are happy. I know Rose will never and could never take your place but I'm happy that Nessa has her. You would have liked her a lot. Nessa loves her and I do so much. I know deep down that you never really left us and that in some small way you'll be there when Nessa goes on her first date, when she graduates high school and goes off to college and I know you'll be there when she marries someone that I hope will make her as happy as you and now Rose has for me. I love you Nessie I always will." I say trying not to cry this time.

Every so often I like to come out here and talk to Nessie. Let her know things that are going on with me and Nessa. I know it seems kind of crazy talking to thin air but it helps me move on. I won't fully ever get over her loss but the talking helps to relieve all the hurt and pain I still feel. I take one more look at the starlit sky and head back into the house. I crawl into bed with my Rose and hold her close to me. "Mmm…that feels so nice." She mumbles as I hold her close burying my face in her soft blonde curls inhaling her comforting scent. She snuggles closer and I place my hand over her full belly.

I may never be fully healed but now that Rosalie is in my life I'm well on my way to being close to it. My heart belongs to Rose so completely but there will always be a part of me that will always love Nessie. How could I not love her when she left me the best part of her, Nessa? I guess I'm just one lucky bastard to have the love of two beautiful women in one lifetime. "I love you." I whisper in her ear and kiss her temple softly. She squeezes my hand softly and says sleepily "I love you too."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please Review.**


End file.
